Amnesia
by Leoa94
Summary: Amy ha accidentado y Sonic le quiere ayudar a recuperar la memoria, pero Shadow resulta que también puede ser una ayuda fundamental para ello... sin embargo, las decisiones que Amy vaya tomando la llevarán a un entendimiento diferente del mundo conforme sus amigos la vayan guiando. *HISTORIA INTERACTIVA* *COMENTEN LOS INCISOS DE CADA CAPÍTULO* *PUBLICACIÓN SEMANAL*
1. Amnesia

Despertó con la tranquilidad corriendo por sus poros, bueno… creía que era tranquilidad, pero era sólo un rastro caliente que le corría y cuyo olor era tan característico como su propia vida. Lo tocó con su delicada mano, cubriendo ese guante blanco con gotas tan espesas que parecían monedas de un tono rojizo de aspecto oscuro, supo de inmediato que ese aroma venía de ahí, de ese rojo charco que se expandía por las telas claras de su mano.

Se acercó a un lago y entonces se vio directamente al rostro, notando todo lo que lo componía: ojos verdes oscuro, un verde que podría juzgarse como robado de las joyas de jade; cabello tan rosado como los botones de cerezos, el resto de su piel era blanca con un ligero tueste y sus facciones eran tan increíblemente finas, como si hubieran salido de esculturas sumamente estéticas. Siguió caminando mientras miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose qué hacía ahí, preguntándose sobre todo lo que la rodeaba en ese mísero instante. Sin embargo, su expresión permanecía fría, serena… como si no llevara prisa alguna en querer saber nada.

-¡Amy, Amy! –gritó una conejita de pelaje color crema y manchitas cafés en la punta de sus orejas, las que le caían por la espalda como cascadas de vainilla; su actitud dulce la hacía ver aún más tierna.

"¿Eh?" murmulló la eriza, se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras se sostenía para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

No tuvo suerte.

Cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe que sonó tan poderoso y fuerte que la conejita se vio obligada a correr hacia ella y levantarla.

-¡Señorita Amy! –gritó al verla caer de bruces contra el pasto… ¿qué le había pasado? No lo sabía, no podía siquiera pretenderlo, pero de algo estaba segura: su amiga no estaba en buen estado. La levantó y se la llevó a rastras hacia su casa sintiendo la sangre correrle por los pómulos; era definitivo: algo grave le había ocurrido.

Despertó aún más desorientada mientras buscaba recargar su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda…

Vendaje, su cabeza ahora estaba envuelta por un vendaje, lo que hizo que su sangre dejara de regarse cual aspersor de agua. Volteó varias veces para analizar un cuarto de paredes color ocre claro con libreros y la cama en la que estaba acostada, llena de cobijas hasta el cuello. Se mareó de golpe y giró la cabeza un par de veces mientras alguien entraba con una bandeja que traía un plato de comida que poseía un aspecto sencillo, pero delicioso. Probó un poco de aquella papilla de avena con fresas: su platillo favorito, y se lo terminó demasiado pronto para su gusto. Entró Cream a la habitación acompañada de Vainilla, donde la chica estaba envuelta en sábanas porque al parecer, en esa casa, el frío era un "mito genial".

Cuando se acercaron, ella las miró con mucha extrañeza, como si fueran seres diferentes a ella… o desconocidos. Trató de envolverse hasta la asfixia con las telas.

-¿Estás bien, querida? –preguntó Vainilla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, pero al rosa miró dudosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con exalto, casi como si las palabras perdieran sentido al formularse en una frase tan sencilla. Por un segundo creyó que ellas le harían daño.

-Amy ¿estás bien? –preguntó Cream, quien a la vista de la eriza no pasaba de los siete años, aún así, no confiaba del todo, es decir ¿quién era? ¿por qué la tenían ahí?

-¿Amy? –preguntó dudosa, pues no sabía el significado de esa palabra ni siquiera todo lo que envolvía… no le llegaba nada a la cabeza -¿Qué…?

Entró de golpe un erizo azul sumamente apuesto y de ojos verdes muy vivos, púas acomodadas hacia atrás y mirada triunfadora con una taza de té de fresas. Sus ojos se le iluminaron al verla con ese semblante serio, sereno, tranquilo… era preciosa cuando no le cortaba la respiración con sus bracitos, siempre fue hermosa a su vista y lo seguiría siendo, finalmente ella era siempre su rescatada.

-Toma, Amy –le dijo con ánimos, sabía que ella estaba herida, no sabía por qué, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, quería ayudarla y hacer que se sintiera mucho mejor. Él era una persona muy amable y preocupada, así que cuando se enteró de que ella estaba mal y con Cream, corrió de inmediato… después de masacrar a un robot de Eggman –espero que te guste.

Ella sólo lo miró con extrañez, no pretendía siquiera saber quién era o si era de buenas intenciones… ni siquiera intentaba saber bien qué había ocurrido.

-¿Amy? –preguntó otra vez mientras le ponía la mano en la frente, comprobando que no tuviera temperatura alta.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó lentamente y con la mirada muy dudosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó dudoso, casi saliéndosele la risa por las preguntas incoherentes de ella, como una infante descubriendo el mundo.

-Eso… Amy –fue entonces cuando Sonic quedó desconcertado por ver el vendaje en la cabeza de la chica… ¿sería posible que…?

-Amy… Amy eres tú –contestó un poco vacilante… ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿En qué momento? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué? Ahora sí le interesaba qué había ocurrido y los motivos.

-Entiendo… -respondió un poco más confundida, pero más rápida. Sonic la miró con atención -¿y quién eres tú? –aquella pregunta golpeó el ego del erizo categóricamente. Su eterna enamorada se había olvidado de él. Alguna vez escuchó que la memoria se dividía con base en los sentidos, si la comida o la visión o el oído habían fallado, imaginó que agarrando su mano lograría hacer una diferencia.

No ocurrió nada significativo además de un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Sonic, uno que delataba muchos sentimientos ocultos y encontrados… ¿cuándo empezó a desearla? Regresó su vista al vendaje, lo que le calmó un poco las crecientes ganas de llorar por ella, por el hecho de que no le recordaba, por todas las emociones que peleaban en su cabeza para hacerse un espacio y pensar sólo en una opción, pero ninguna lograba ese codiciado puesto. Sonrió un poco de lado, sin responderle nada. "Cuando recupere la memoria, le daré la bienvenida" pensó tiernamente para pasar a darle un beso en la cabeza y desaparecerse del cuarto, consolado por la idea de que ella se recuperaría pronto.

La llevaron al hospital, donde Tails también se enteró de lo ocurrido y fue rápido a verla. Muy pronto lograron darles un diagnóstico de la chica: pues el doctor les confesó que Amy había adquirido una amnesia retrógada severa, el diagnóstico los llevó a eso, pues Amy no era capaz de recordar ni su propio nombre, sin mencionar que la herida que tenía cerca de la sien había sido de tal impacto, que psíquicamente todo era un lío. Sólo curaría con el tiempo, aunque en su caso, curarse no era algo seguro.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? –preguntó Cream un poco consternada, pues el daño era demasiado obvio, demasiado notorio y fuerte.

-Creo que cuidarla –anunció Tails, quien había pensado en una serie de guardias para hacer que Amy se cuidara por su cuenta.

-¿Sonic querrá…? –preguntó Cream tímida.

-A él le gusta Amy –anunció como respuesta –lo hará –añadió seguro, pues si de algo sabía era sobre su mejor amigo y sus gustos… Amy encajaba en uno de ellos.

-Habrá que decirle entonces –agregó Vainilla, quien ahora buscaba con la mirada a Amy, a una Amy desaparecida aparentemente. -¿la vieron?

-No –respondieron al unísono mientras sacudían la cabeza.

Amy salió caminando del hospital con una mirada trémula y curiosa posándose sobre todo a su alrededor. Apreció la belleza de muchas cosas que la naturaleza le ofrecía: flores, árboles, pasto y el lago mismo. De muchas de las flores desconocía el nombre, otras veces volteaba a los cielos para contemplar la piel azul que se anunciaba omnipotente sobre ella y sobre todo lo que se extendía ante sus ojos… se maldijo por haber olvidado todo… si es que alguna vez lo había visto.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar tanta belleza? –se preguntó un poco decepcionada, pues demasiada era la hermosura que tenía cerca de la palma de su mano… fue una pena para ella que en su plano existencialista ésta no trascendiera.

Siguió caminando hasta entrar a los parajes del bosque y llegar al centro, vestía una mirada perdida que podía pasar por tierna, incluso adorable… esa eriza no parecía tener los quince años que tenía, pero tampoco el resto de sus amigos aparentaban la edad de la que hacían gala de presunción… la niñita conejo era un caso increíble.

Shadow la vio con esos ojos rojos mientras la penetraba con una mirada intensa para después seguirla y perderla… "¿a dónde va?" se preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica, pues era obvio que algo le ocurría, ella era un libro abierto… sumamente expresiva, tanto que incluso llegaba a ser tedioso.

-¿Qué no tu casa está del otro lado, Rose? –preguntó el rojizo al encontrarla caminando sin rumbo. Su mirada denotaba una curiosidad inminente y tal vez enfermiza.

-¿Rose? –preguntó confundida mientras le miraba con esas esmeraldas oscuras, sus pensamientos se ensimismaban y entonces se confundía más -¿Qué es "Rose"?

-Rose… Rose eres tú –le contestó secamente –o al menos así te llamo yo.

-Entiendo… -dijo confundida -¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó con tanta inocencia que su pregunta pudo pasar a volverse sólo una burla. Había dejado de ser la niña que conoció, pero tampoco era la loca adolescente con la que convivía a veces… ahora era una filósofa de la vida por culpa de una amnesia fuerte.

Shadow la miró intrigado, no podía creer que esa chica lo hubiera olvidado, aunque se le hacía explicable al ver cómo miraba todo con atención absoluta, como si se tratara de algo con arreglo.

-Me llamo Shadow –respondió dudoso -, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-¡Hey, Ammes! –gritó Sonic al verla de lejos, pero ella sólo se confundió más.

-¿Quién? –preguntó confundida mientras buscaba procesar todo lo vivido.

-Tú –respondió Shadow con nueva sequedad.

-¿Quién soy? –preguntó exasperada y sin notar sus palabras –o soy Amy, o Rose o Ammes… ¿quién soy?

-Tú eres quien quieras ser –interrumpió Shadow tajante, un poco desesperado –ésos sólo son nombres –replicó casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Yo no te meteré en embrollos filosóficos –respondió Sonic con los hombros hundidos y con sonrisa cínica de lado –con decirte cómo te llamas basta, el resto ya será tu esencia… aunque si quieres que te ayude a encontrarla, estaré encantado –respondió alzando su pulgar, dejando a Shadow un poco desesperado por lo que estaba escuchando, casi diciéndose a sí mismo "no es cierto…"

Las palabras, tanto las de Sonic como las de Shadow, la tenían intrigada, pues sonaban tentadoras al momento de decirse con franqueza. Estaba pensando en todo lo que podrían significar… no recordaba ningún evento de su vida, pero los conocimientos teóricos los tenía, bueno, el lenguaje era el único que podía decir que, incluso en ese estado, dominaba perfectamente.

-No puedes invitarla a descubrir algo que ella ya tiene –respondió Shadow un poco fastidiado -¿pero qué caso tiene discutir con un faker?

-No hablaba contigo –recalcó Sonic mientras le daba la espalda –entonces, Amy… ¿vienes conmigo? –preguntó un Sonic más sereno, uno que le tendía la mano enfrente y le sonreía con ligereza.

-No vas a aprender nada de un erizo como ese –respondió Shadow indiferente, pero de alguna manera, ella lo interpretó como una invitación directa a pasar el resto del día con él.

**OPCIÓN A) SONIC**

**OPCIÓN B) SHADOW**

* * *

**BUENO, PUES SALÍ CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, Y COMO "HASTA QUE EL CUERPO AGUANTE" (QUE FUNCIONA CON TEMÁTICA DE METERSE A LA HISTORIA USTEDES PORQUE SE DESARROLLA EN LA TIERRA Y VIVIMOS AQUÍ XD) ÉSTA SERÁ UNA HISTORIA INTERACTIVA. CONFORME VAYA RECIBIENDO COMENTARIOS QUE DIGAN SÓLO UNA OPCIÓN, DESARROLLARÉ LA HISTORIA.**

**AMY VA A IR FORJANDO SU ACTITUD CON BASE EN LO QUE LE VAYAN ENSEÑANDO ÉSTOS DOS... ASÍ QUE ELIJAN CON CUIDADO PORQUE LA VISIÓN NUEVA DEL MUNDO IRÁ CAMBIANDO ****PARA AMY****. YA NO ES LA MISMA CHICA QUE PERSEGUÍA A SONIC, AHORA SERÁ LO QUE SONIC O SHADOW LE ENSEÑEN, PERO CON SU TOQUE PERSONAL Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE:**

**NO SE ELIJE SONAMY O SHADAMY CON LOS INCISOS, SÓLO EL DESARROLLO: FINAL FIJO SIN IMPORTAR LA ELECCIÓN. NO IMPORTA LO QUE EL INCISO DIGA, SIEMPRE CORRESPONDERÁ A) PARA SONIC Y B) PARA SHADOW **

**(LO QUE ELIJAN TAMBIÉN IMPACTARÁ EN EL PROTAGONISMO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA)**

**LA HISTORIA TENDRÁ UN POCO DE ENREDO ROMÁNTICO, ASÍ QUE TAMBIÉN ELIJAN BIEN LO QUE QUIEREN PARA ELLA. **

**SIN MÁS, LOS DEJO CON ESTE PRIMER CAP xD**

**LOS QUIERO! :3**


	2. OPCIÓN A

******PUES AQUÍ TIENEN LA VERSIÓN MÁS VOTADA: A) **SONIC

* * *

"Ya me aburrí de estar esperando" pensó Sonic de inmediato al ver cómo Amy los miraba con esas esmeraldas, pero de una manera más analítica que existencial. La tomó por los brazos y entonces borró esa mirada analítica, una que sopesaba opciones y probabilidades. Sonrió victorioso, aunque Amy no hubiera hecho objeción alguna, pues no sabía nada de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No hay mejor forma de conocer que la manera inmediata! –garantizó el erizo azul mientras la cargaba por las piernas y la colocaba sobre él, sobre su espalda.

Corrió tan rápido que Amy terminó desorientada, no podía discernir entre ninguna cosa que aparecía a su vista, sin embargo, era una sensación maravillosa la de su cabello ondear al viento y la de su rostro chocar contra el aire que anunciaba un largo viaje. Por algún motivo el corazón de Amy se salía de su caja torácica, como si el algún momento de su vida hubiera experimentado eso, lo único malo era que no sabía por qué sentía tanta alegría… mejor dicho, no lo podía recordar. Cuando sintió que se iba a caer, se aferró más a Sonic de manera inconsciente, de forma en que no se fuera a caer, pues era eso o perder la vida; aunque para ella ése fuera sólo un concepto vago. Algo adentro de ella ardía como el mismo fuego, pero no sabía qué. Se sintió cómoda y entonces sólo se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en el rostro a donde fuera, bueno, en realidad, poco le importaba porque la idea principal sólo era conocer.

Sonic se sintió extasiado al sentirla aferrarse más a él, su corazón iba a salirse por el enamoramiento constante que experimentaba, una sensación que sentía venir desde dentro. Su sonrisa sólo lo animó a seguir corriendo y llevarla a su sitio preferido: las montañas. También se sentía aliviado por el hecho de que ella lee estuviera abrazando, aunque fuera meramente para salvaguardar su vida. No importaba cuántas veces perdiera la memoria, no dejaría que su Amy Rose se hundiera en las arenas del olvido, y él haría que volviera.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó una Amy tímida y curiosa, por algún motivo, un fuerte sonrojo la consumía desde dentro.

-Ya verás –contestó él como única frase, haciendo que ella lo siguiera tomando por el pecho, y de alguna manera, tratando de llenarla de curiosidad.

Era sin duda cierto… la inmediatez era sin duda una manera excitante de llegar a un conocimiento, y tenía que aprovechar todo momento para ello.

Shadow, mientras tanto, sólo se quedó observando el camino que había tomado Sonic con una Amy amnésica, casi como si se hubiera tratado de un secuestro premeditado o una estupidez en verdad fatalista.

-¡Ese faker la terminará matando! –dijo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que la chica podría estar aterrada por el hecho de estar recorriendo un sitio "desconocido" sobre un erizo más imprudente que mucha gente que hubo conocido, por algún motivo, supo o supuso que la chica no recordaba nada, sólo debía confirmarlo –me voy a terminar odiando por hacer esto… -musitó para sí a la vez que empezó a encarrerarse para alcanzarlos a donde fuera que hubieran ido; no le preocupaba demasiado la velocidad, él era sin lugar a dudas más rápido que Sonic para ser un erizo muy parecido a él.

"No permitiré que una niña enferma muera por culpa de un imprudente… bueno, que no se lastime al menos" dijo y entonces corrió para intentar alcanzarlos a donde fuera que hubieran ido, pues si algo sabía de Sonic era que, para él, las posibilidades eran infinitas… "Junto con las posibilidades de que Rose muera…" por algún motivo le preocupaba en demasía esa chica, pero no podía discernir por qué, tal vez era el hecho de que si moría no podría volver a verle esos ojos esmeralda, no podría escuchar de nuevo su melodiosa voz al recoger las flores sin que se percatara de que él la veía, no podría ver su sonrisa… "bien, me enamoré de su mirada perdida, mirada de cachorro triste ¿cuál es el problema?".

Empezó a correr por todo el bosque, siguiendo las áreas perturbadas que el erizo azul había dejado por todos lados… si algo de lo que no sabía Sonic era obviamente de discreción.

Chocó con un par de chicos que llegaron caminando, cuando recuperó la consciencia, notó que las personas con las que había caído eran nada más y nada menos que Cream, Tails y Knuckles, quienes se incorporaron nuevamente y empezaron a preguntarle a Shadow qué hacía ahí.

-Buscamos a Amy ¿sabes dónde está? –preguntó Cream al ver la obvia negativa de Shadow a contestarles.

-Sí, la vi hace un pequeño rato –dijo un poco molesto, llevándose la mano a la cabeza –estaba desorientada… ¿qué le pasó?

-De alguna manera se golpeó la cabeza y le dio amnesia –contestó Tails sin mucho convencimiento, pues no entendía cómo es que Amy había quedado en esa situación, de hecho, nadie podía entender cómo es que Amy había perdido la memoria, cómo se había golpeado y sobretodo… qué hacía tan sola al otro extremo de Green Hill Zone únicamente acompañada de una herida con mucha sangre.

-Cuando se desmayó la vez que la encontré, estaba rodeada de un temible charco de sangre, creí que moriría ahí mismo –estas palabras alertaron a Shadow por alguna razón, bueno, ya se había él admitido lo que pasaba en su interior, así que no le extrañó demasiado sentirse tan empático por la chica –la tuve que cargar y llevar al hospital pronto, nos dijeron que le dio una amnesia retrógrada severa y que sería difícil que recordara algo antes del golpe.

-Eso significa… -preguntó serio, frío, aparentemente no le interesaba.

-Ella es un zombi, sin memoria y anda deambulando por todo el lugar –contestó Knuckles, quien nunca supo cómo fue que llegó a enterarse…ah, sí. Tails lo había ido a buscar.

-No estaba tan perdida –replicó Shadow con un gruñido, pues él la había visto.

-No exageres –le pidió la conejita -¿sabes a dónde se fue? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Shadow.

-No, sólo supe que el faker la tomó de los brazos sin preguntarle absolutamente nada y se la llevó –respondió un poco molesto, pues él no hubiera impuesto tanta autoridad sobre alguien. Aquello lo consideró como un acto de mandato, como si la chica no debiera decidir enfrente de nadie. Todos se le quedaron viendo ¿qué hacía Sonic ahí? ¿cómo supo que ella estaba en el bosque? Pues sólo lo mandaron llamar, no había más explicación.

-¿A dónde crees que pudieron haberse ido? –preguntó Knuckles.

-A dónde pudo habérsela llevado –corrigió el erizo rojizo.

-Como sea… ¿dónde pueden estar? –volvió a preguntar.

-Pensemos… ¿dónde podría estar Sonic? –dijo Tails, llamando la atención de todos por algunos segundos, a excepción de la de Shadow, quien ya lo suponía desde antes de que ellos empezaran a hacer esa pregunta.

Salió corriendo sin previo aviso, sin decirle a nadie a dónde había pensado, cuáles eran las opciones que sopesaba en su mente en aquel mismo instante. Nadie podía detenerlo en ese instante, era imparable cuando una idea le entraba en la cabeza, no por ser necio o ridículamente ególatra, sólo era así… silencioso, reservado y pocas veces sensible. Sabía que nadie lo podía derrotar, que nada en ese momento podía contra él, pues era decidido, determinado… la fuerza lo volvía así. Y sobre todo sabía que, si alguien se metía en su camino, no lo iba a tolerar… y no era porque Sonic lo estuviera haciendo, sino que también era por el bien de la chica. Por algún motivo, sentía que ella llenaba algún agujero en su corazón.

Corrió hacia las montañas con decisión pintada en el rostro, decisión desbordante en esos ojos rojos, una vez que viera que Amy estaba bien, la dejaría en paz, o al menos eso pensaba… sabía que eso no pasaría, pues no sólo la veía como a una niña linda y tierna, sino que ahora era… era moldeable.

Si ella se volvía como Sonic gracias a la influencia de éste, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Amy se encontraba en la montaña contemplando todo desde la cima, no podía creer que esa vista fuera tan hermosa, aunque pensaba que debió haberla visto en algún momento de su vida que no recordaba, se alegraba de conocer aquellos parajes y alturas que podían aterrar a cualquiera que no fuera alguien como ella, alguien que apreciaba la belleza de un todo en conjunto. No se arrepintió de que él la tomara por los brazos y la llevara a ese sitio, al igual que tampoco se había arrepentido de la carrera que había vivido en ese momento… sentía algo parecido al desenfreno… ¿libertad? Cerraba los ojos y aun así creía ver al sol que se esmeraba en mostrarse delicioso a tales alturas dignas del mediodía. Una carrera, una vista hermosa… algo empezaba a alterarle los nervios, pero de manera bondadosa.

"No lo voy a dejar atrás…" fue lo primero que pensó en ese instante, pues no dejaba de ver aquellos paisajes debajo de ella… "aunque no es lo mismo verlos desde aquí, desde la magnificencia; que estado dentro de ellos, donde es, sin duda, una experiencia… diferente" entonces empezó a preguntarse cómo le hubiera mostrado aquel erizo rojizo aquellos parajes, empezó a sentir una curiosidad que desbordaba de su ser, una lejos de lo normal…

Sonic la contemplaba mirar todo como si fuera una niña de la edad de Cream, se enternecía ante dicha imagen, creía que todo el día iba a ser así, que podría llevarla a donde quisiera para mostrarle cosas que la trajeran de vuelta junto con los abrazos asfixiantes, los que empezó a extrañar a pesar de ser el alma libre que se creía ser. Pero por algún motivo también la sentía lejana, a pesar de estar a pasos cortos de ella…

"¡Cómo te extraño, Ammes!" dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, sin siquiera esforzarse en que sonara más sincero de lo que era.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella para verla directamente…

Perdida, estaba colocando una mirada perdida en su ceño, una que se dirigía a los horizontes y después se difuminaba en la piel del cielo.

-¿Amy? –preguntó al verla tan absorta en algo, tal vez pensaba, tal vez… sólo tal vez podría recordar algo, esa idea le movió el pensamiento, haciéndolo sentir un poco más alegre -¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí –dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento, pues era cierto, no lo sabía… tal vez, sólo tal vez…

-¿Amy? –preguntó nuevamente, pero ahora preocupado; ella se veía no sólo perdida, sino triste -¿qué te pasa?

-Nada –respondió y entonces se puso de pie para caminar un poco, como cuando se había dado aquel golpe, el golpe que la dejó sin recuerdos, sin memoria.

Shadow llegó corriendo a la montaña, donde la vio de lejos caminar hacia las áreas perturbadas por la velocidad del otro erizo. Sintió que le iba a dar un respingo cuando la vio bajar lentamente por aquellos lares, como si de verdad no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Resbaló.

Gritó prolongadamente mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio para no volver a lastimarse, pues por lo que le habían contado, se había dado un golpe muy fuerte. Mantuvo el equilibrio por algunos segundos hasta que después, y finalmente, su pie se venció y cayó al suelo.

Antes de impactar, Shadow llegó y la sostuvo de la cadera para evitar que su cabeza sonara estrepitosamente o evitar que se viera lastimada de nuevo… ninguna de las opciones a sopesar le agradaba demasiado. Cuando la sostuvo por la cintura, sólo la vio por un par de segundos, sólo segundos para que sus ojos se cruzaran los unos con los otros. La mirada imperturbable de Shadow permanecía igual junto con su ceño indiferente, pero algo dentro de Amy también empezaba a moverse… ¿qué era aquello que latía con el mismo desenfreno que lo hacía durante la carrera? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Tragó con fuerza y volvió su mirada al suelo, esperando que aquellos latidos cesaran en algún momento.

No se detenían.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero con una fuerza desmedida, casi tan fuerte como lo hacía cuando corría con ese erizo azul, quien le causaba la misma sensación.

-¿Estás bien, Rose? –preguntó Shadow rompiendo aquel silencio que podría pasar por fúnebre. Pero era mejor que eso.

-¿Por qué me llamas Rose? –preguntó curiosa, pues sólo él lo hacía, nada más él… ni siquiera Sonic se inmutaba en llamarla por su apellido.

-Porque ese es tu apellido –contestó con indiferencia… si le gustaba la chica, no se notaba para nada –creo que nadie lo hace ¿o sí?

Ese era el secreto, el secreto de por qué le llamaba por esa palabra tan simple como la vida, una que se veía reflejada en todas y cada una de las flores que veía a su alrededor. Pero había algo aún más oculto dentro de aquella palabra, dentro de aquel apellido… lo que ninguno sabía era que Shadow deseaba hacerse el importante en su vida, resaltar de alguna manera, sentir que tenía algo que ver con ella… por eso le llamaba así, por eso era que "Rose" era una parte tan importante de su nombre… sentía que así lograba hacerse un espacio en su vida, aunque fuera uno muy pequeño.

-Pues… no lo sé –dijo con un ligero sonrojo que simbolizaba las penas absolutas dentro de ella… no era porque nadie lo hiciera, sino por lo rara que la hacía sentir… aunque era exactamente lo mismo cuando aquel erizo azul la llamaba "Ammes" como nadie lo hacía, sentía que eso era un golpe de suerte, algo sumamente importante al igual que especial… para su desgracia, no entendía lo especiales que resultaban esos nombres, eso sólo lograba confundirla, y no era para menos, porque ahora ella era personas diferentes para quien quisiera hablarle. Eso la obligaba a pensar aún más su situación sin importar lo mucho que le enseñaran… pues ella sólo sabría ser ella misma.

Sonic se acercó a ella rápidamente, encontrándose con aquella posición, porque Shadow no había dejado de tomarla por la cintura, tampoco dejaba de verla directamente a los ojos. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido en ese instante, pues no había pasado mucho tiempo, no había sido siquiera un minuto el que había transcurrido.

-¡Ammes! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sonic haciéndose notar cada vez más cerca. Amy sonrojó al verlo tan apresurado para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero no hizo lo que hubiera hecho en otro tiempo, no se inmutó ni sonrojó en demasía, sólo se limitó a quedarse en la misma posición, pensando qué pretendía lograr él al llamarla "Ammes", al igual que Shadow al decirle "Rose" únicamente… ¿cuál era la verdad detrás de todo aquello?

-Sí –contestó sin vacilar mientras se separaba las manos de Shadow de la cadera, sin importarle quién viera dicha escena o quién de los dos fuera, en ese momento le importaba tan poco que podría decirse que había cambiado del todo. Casi vivía en un sueño, pero ella no sabía que, precisamente soñaría eso estando en otras condiciones.

-No hagas eso de nuevo –pidió mientras la tomaba por los hombros con las manos –no te vayas sin mí ¿oíste?

-No creo que debas mandarle de esa manera –interrumpió Shadow al ver tal escena de protección, como si Sonic de verdad quisiera aferrarse a algo o a alguien por primera vez en su vida. Jamás creyó vivir para ver algo como eso, pero Amy no era consciente de nada, pues seguía mirando a todos como si se tratara de un mundo nuevo, uno extraño.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –respondió con furia mientras la abrazaba para consolarle tal vez un daño que era realmente inexistente –vámonos, Amy –dijo él mientras le insistía en que lo montara.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que ella quiere hacer? –preguntó el rojizo con un poco de exasperación en su tono de voz –no puedes estártela llevando así como así.

"No es cierto… ¿me estoy peleando por ella?" pensó de inmediato, no creyó que su enamoramiento lo fuera a llevar a ese extremo.

-No creo que sepa ahora lo que quiere –respondió Sonic, ella sólo lo miró con incredulidad… ¿qué estaba pasando? Ahora sus pensamientos chocaban los unos con los otros, de verdad no sabía ni qué pensar o qué decir… de hecho estaba apenas aprendiendo algo: ¿podía ella decidir por sí misma?

La rosa bajó de la espalda de Sonic y empezó a caminar cuesta abajo, intentaba razonar todo lo que estaba viendo, oyendo y sobretodo, todo aquello que la estaba influenciando… ¿influencia? ¿de verdad esos dos eran una influencia fuerte para ella?

Llegó al pie de la montaña sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba demasiado ensimismada con su uso de razón que apenas vio por dónde iba. Se adentró en el bosque ahora más confundida que antes y se recargó en un pino grande para seguir pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día.

Se quedó dormida por algunos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos, ya era media tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo. Contempló atónica la imagen de un cielo naranjo con algunos atisbos rosados que dejaban preceder a un cielo oscuro que estaba a punto de mostrar sus estrellas. Siguió pensando que era horrible no poder recordar tanta belleza, al igual como le era horrible no poder recordar si alguna vez experimentó ese latido, el que parecía intensificarse cuando recordaba a ambos muchachos. Sonreía por dentro al verlos mentalmente; el azul se le hacía intrigante y ligeramente presumido, pero tenía muy buenas intenciones para con ella; en cambio, el rojizo era demasiado reservado, aquello le atraía de sobremanera, tal vez no era sólo eso, tal vez era el hecho de que dejaba que ella fuera como quisiera, que la dejaba ser libre… irónicamente, era Sonic quien la estaba apresando siendo él un amante de la libertad. Aunque ella no sabía que era sólo para que recuperara la memoria. En retrospectiva era un asunto que podría dar risa por la ironía que llevaba.

Sonrió ligeramente de lado y se subió a una de las ramas del pino para poder contemplar mejor el crepúsculo. Su mirada ahora era arrogante, pero su sonrisa de lado denotaba cinismo… frialdad.

Tal vez… sólo tal vez, debía aprovechar la situación que vivía por un tiempo, así podría tener lo mejor de ambos y fusionarlo.

-¡Amy! –gritó Sonic desesperado por encontrarla mientras caminaban por el bosque, Shadow sólo accedió a acompañarlo para que se callara, pero en el fondo también quería encontrarla.

-Vas a despertar a los muertos con tus gritos –insistió Shadow al escucharlo gritar así de fuerte, éste sólo volteó a verlo enojado.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? Amy está perdida y tiene amnesia, sin mencionar que está en la mitad del bosque.

-Que tenga amnesia no la hace tonta, faker –respondió un poco desesperado, más que nada por los gritos, él confiaba de pleno en los instintos de la eriza –sigue siendo ella misma, sabe cómo protegerse.

-¿Y si te estás equivocando? –planteó Sonic a Shadow, quien lo vio intrigado ahora –puede que no recuerde quién es, puede que…

-Que sea alguien más –completó el chico rojizo sin haber pensado en ello. Entonces fue que caminaron alrededor de un pino… escuchando algunos sonidos fuera de lo normal dentro de los patrones naturales.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sonic al escuchar una especie de ronquidos, pero eran demasiado suaves, como una respiración audible. Entonces ambos subieron a las ramas para ver a una Amy acostada entre las ramas. Empezaron a tronarle los dedos para despertarla.

No funcionó.

Sonic la tomó entre sus brazos y la bajó a tierra firme, donde despertó al sentir un movimiento parecido la muelleo.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó al verlos de pie enfrente de ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –regañó Shadow sin verla de frente, no podía hacerlo, pues él permitió que se escapara, sin mencionar que no se sentía con el derecho de decirle qué hacer. Sonic sólo la abrazó por la cabeza, eso hizo enervar a Shadow, quien no lo demostraba, sólo se enseñaba a sí mismo de la misma manera: indiferente.

Ahora que los tenía de frente, no sabía qué hacer o qué decirles… pues no creyó que fuera muy normal que su corazón latiera con desenfreno al verlos, pensó que la mirarían raro, que no lo iban a poder entender, que eso sólo lo podía saber ella… aunque no supiera bien por qué les tenía tanta admiración.

"¿Qué haré?" se preguntó por dentro, esperaba que la respuesta le cayera pronto del cielo, pero no pasó, sólo se veía enfrente de ellos… enfrente de una decisión de vida: ¿de quién aprender?

Entonces sólo pensó en una alternativa… se quedaba ahí con ellos, esperando a que hablaran para ella poder saber algo más… o irse en ese momento.

**OPCIÓN A: SONIC Y SHADOW LA ESCOLTAN A CASA**

**OPCIÓN B: ELLA DECIDE IRSE POR SU CUENTA.**

* * *

******ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA OPCIÓN QUE ELIGIERON; RECUERDEN QUE LOS INCISOS ELIGEN QUIÉN PROTAGONIZARÁ MÁS EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE CON AMY, A) SONIC; B) SHADOW.**

******ELIJAN CON CUIDADO**


	3. DEJAR QUE LA ESCOLTEN

**OPCIÓN A: DEJAR QUE LA ESCOLTEN**

Los vio contemplar el atardecer de una manera casi perfecta, pero ella no podía hacerlo, pues tenía mucho que hacer aunque la puesta de ese magnífico sol prometiera más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Así era ella, así era su manera de apreciar la belleza enigmática de las cosas.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dijo ella con un tono un poco apesadumbrado, pero no por ello triste. Inició su caminata mientras escuchaba las caudalosas cascadas a lo lejos –adiós –se despidió jovial y entonces fue cuando Shadow y Sonic se percataron de que la chica se estaba yendo… sola.

-¡Amy! –apresuró Sonic el paso y la alcanzó a la distancia que ella había alcanzado –no te vayas así, te puede pasar algo.

-Aunque quiera negarlo, el idiota tiene razón –respondió él, haciendo ambos que Amy se detuviera –no podría dejarte a merced de este torpe –señaló con el dedo índice y entonces ella sólo se les quedó mirando nuevamente. Suspiró un poco mientras decía para sí que era mejor tenerlos de compañía que irse por su cuenta por un sitio que no recordaba.

-Bien –musitó un poco indiferente.

Emprendieron caminata hasta que terminaron por cruzar los bosques y llegaron a su humilde casita de color rosa, la que tenía su letrero enfrente que indicaba que ella era la propietaria. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo leyó en voz alta: "La casa de Amy Rose".

-Bueno, te dejo ahora para que descanses –informó Shadow –cuídate y que este idiota no te haga daño –y entonces se fue por los bosques a gran velocidad.

-¡Ja, ja! –musitó Sonic para sí sin tomarle importancia, ambos se quedaron de pie enfrente de la puerta de la chica, la que se le quedó viendo mientras el sol se ponía detrás de su cara, iluminándole las facciones sonrientes y un tanto egocéntricas –no le hagas caso, es un loco.

-¿Loco? –preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Luego lo entenderás –le dio un beso en la frente –buenas noches, Amy –dijo y entonces salió corriendo al ver que ella entró a su casa, como todo un caballero.

Las horas pasaron y entonces ella registró su casa, viendo que todo aquello que tenía parecía no tener uso práctico. Terminó por destruir la cocina con una licuadora y un tenedor, y cuando intentó cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir, prefirió quedarse en su cómodo pantalón de mezclilla y jersey holgado. Se sentía cansada, demasiado tal vez para un día con tan pocas emociones… pero el esfuerzo mental que ahora hacía era tal que no podía creerlo.

"Quisiera…" susurró a ver a través de la ventana, pues el cielo azul oscuro le llamaba demasiado la atención, le llamaba, le atraía en esos momentos lo oscuro, pues no lo conocía. Se lavó la cara en el baño y entonces procedió a salir para verlo todo desde otro ángulo, uno muy distinto al que había presenciado. Conocía ya los bosques desde la punta de un árbol y con una luz naranja y tierna que no dolía… ahora la luz era plateada y de apariencia mística, pues le estaba atrayendo de sobremanera el querer saber cómo se veía todo desde el sitio en el que se encontró alguna vez.

"Tal vez sea mágico, celestial… ¿cómo sé todas esas palabras?" entonces salió de su casa y empezó a correr hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Todo era distinto. Además de casi no ver absolutamente nada, podía percibir algunos trazos de luz blanquecina correr por todo el bosque; esa luz iluminaba telarañas como si se tratara de pequeños hilos de plata, la humedad era retratada únicamente con un par de brillos que delataban su presencia; la oscuridad de los árboles era intensa, al grado de ser afable y abstracta.

"¿Qué habrá ahí?" preguntó al momento de seguir escuchando las cataratas caer a una velocidad impresionante, casi asesina.

Se acercó con fiereza y sin importarle tropezar, llegó al sitio en especial, pues le encantaba tener que explorar en ese estado, tal vez en algún momento de su vida se hubiera obligado a aguantar las ganas de conocer, pero ahora esa no era la Amy que regía por sobre su ser, sino que era la niña curiosa que quería saber todo de lo que pudiera. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el río por el cual caía el agua hasta que llegó a la boca y se sentó al borde quitándose los zapatos. Dejó que el agua helada corriera por sus pies para limpiarlos y relajarlos de toda clase de estrés y cansancio.

Sintió que el mundo se volvía uno con ella, que ahora pertenecía a un punto en específico… ¿qué era aquel cielo azul oscuro que llegaba a ella para taparla en ese instante? Sólo hubo una respuesta que llegó a su mente de inmediato: Noche… se le decía noche. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, creo que ni siquiera los locos de sus amigos lo podían saber, estaba establecido así, pero esa no era la duda que la había embargado todo ese tiempo, lo que le había llegado a la mente de nuevo fue aquel ensordecedor latido que experimentaba cuando pensaba justamente en ese par de locos, y las ganas que le provocaban el sonreír eran sin duda increíbles cuando los veía en su mente, cuando los sentía juntos y cerca de ella.

Suspiró un poco y entonces cabeceó un poco para suspirar más y reír tontamente, pues pensar en ellos también le causaba mucho placer. Por algún motivo deseaba un contacto un poco mayor con alguno de los dos, no importaba quién; sin embargo, ambos le causaban reacciones distintas: Shadow era enigmático y callado, pocas veces decía algo, pero lo que decía era cuerdo e inteligente; Sonic, en cambio, era un chico muy animado y algo ególatra, algo de esa actitud le gustó por alguna razón… sobre todo cuando le sonreía con seguridad y esperanza, como si nada malo pudiera pasar mientras él estuviera en su vida.

-Seré tonta –dijo en voz alta, pues también creía que esas cosas sólo pasaban por su cabeza, que nada de lo que pensó en ese instante había sido pensado por alguno de los dos. Se recargó en el pasto para descansar el cuerpo y seguir contemplando aquella esfera hecha de plata: la luna -¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué qué, querida? –preguntó una figura vagamente familiar, parecida a Sonic, pero con un pequeño atisbo verde que le salía de la pierna y algunas púas, el que era acentuado por el brillo de la luna. Amy se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de irse corriendo, pero él la sujetó –anda, hermosa… no quiero que peleemos.

-No quiero nada de usted… sea quien sea –repitió ella con voz tajante y eso extrañó al erizo verde… pero decidió aprovecharlo en su favor apenas pudo, mostrando esa intención con una sonrisa brillante cual navaja y casi tan peligrosa como él. La tomó de las muñecas con mucha fuerza -¡Suéltame!

Gritó con mucha fuerza, pero él la hizo callar en pocos segundos.

-Si gritas no es divertido –dijo con un poco de jocosidad en su voz y entonces le dio un manotazo en el rostro, Amy empezó a sangrar de la nariz.

-¡Maldito! –gritó con más fuerza y entonces los ojos azules del erizo brillaron con intensidad.

Sonic se encontraba cerca, pues hacía su ronda nocturna de carrera por el bosque, era su hábito hacerlo, no podía vivir sin correr aunque fuera ante los ojos de las estrellas. Reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, Amy!" gritó de inmediato y entonces fue corriendo hacia el sitio: las cataratas.

-A ver, hermosa… hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres, Amy? –respondió Scourge mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero negra y la tiraba al suelo –que no quiero que nos vean y meterme en problemas.

Estaba sometiéndola con las rodillas sobre sus hombros mientras se quitaba la ropa. Amy no quiso ceder y le lanzó un escupitajo grueso y sucio a la cara, él respondió con un golpe en su garganta –te digo que no me aviolentes…

Sonic presenció toda la escena y entonces enfureció de tal manera que se vio obligado a tomar carrera para quitarlo de encima de la rosa, quien ponía resistencia de una forma admirable para tratarse de alguien con discapacidad como lo era la amnesia… al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Recibió una patada en el rostro, una que casi le tumbó los acolmillados dientes y que lo desconcertó de manera increíble, pero logrando el cometido: quitarlo de Amy.

-¡Maldita sea… tú otra vez! –gritó Scourge al ver a Sonic levantando a Amy.

-¡Corre! –le dijo a la chica, pero ésta quedó un poco decepcionada -¿qué esperas? ¡Vete!

Las palabras apenas reaccionaron en la eriza, quien se fue bosque adentro y buscó perderse entre las malezas iluminadas por las estrellas.

-Sonic el erizo, arruinando mi diversión desde… tiempos inmemorables –respondió Scourge al verlo, después se llevó una mano a la boca… sangrante -¡esta me la pagas!

-¿Qué? ¿acaso interrumpí algo importante? –preguntó burlonamente –digo, puedes cortejar a una chica mejor –añadió con una risa.

-¿Es que eres ciego? ¿Qué no ves lo rica que está? –esas palabras hicieron que Sonic perdiera los estribos y que iniciara una pelea de destellos verdes y azules, una pelea que Amy contempló desde su seguro escondite detrás de los arbustos.

"¿Qué…?" preguntó extrañada, como si antes no hubiera visto nada que se le pareciera. Los chicos se masacraron de una manera que ella quiso olvidar en aquel instante…

-¡Me las pagarás, Sonic el erizo! –gritó un Scourge que había sido mandado directamente al río para después ser tragado por la boca de la catarata y perderse en las inmensidades del agua a pesar de ser un excelente nadador.

-Sí, claro… -musitó para sí y entonces fue a con Amy -¿estás bien? –le preguntó y entonces le acarició el rostro para limpiarlo con un poco del agua del río para desinflamar el golpe, tanto el de la cara como el de la garganta. La chica tosía y fue entonces cuando decidió llevarla a su casa.

Despertó en poco tiempo, vio que el erizo azul seguía en aquel sofá esperando una respuesta favorable, pero al percatarse de que ella había dormido, decidió imitarla hasta que despertó de golpe.

-¿Estás bien…? –preguntó ella, lo que a él se le hizo algo irónico.

-Sí, Ammes, estoy bien –respondió con un poco de ronquera por la falta de agua, entonces ella entendió de inmediato y lo levantó –pero ese no es el problema… ¿no te sientes mal ni mucho menos?

-Estoy bien –respondió con el filete en el rostro; tenía un moretón gigante que le rodeaba el párpado -¿Quién era él? –preguntó curiosa y asustada, Sonic sólo rió un poco.

-Se llama Scourge… y lo mataré si vuelve a tocarte –respondió finalmente y la tomó entre sus manos para depositarle un beso tierno en la mejilla -¿entiendes?

-Gracias –susurró tímida, entonces fue cuando Sonic la abrazó contra él.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir así por la noche ¿me entiendes? –pidió –podría pasarte algo malo y no lo podría soportar –escuchó ella un latido ensordecedor a un lado de su oreja… ¿su corazón? El latido se hacía cada vez más intenso conforme él le acariciaba las púas rosadas. Ella sólo apartó un poco la vista de él y llevó su mano a su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó inocentemente, entonces colocó la mano sobre el corazón del chico… él se sonrojó inevitablemente al tener esa clase de contacto, ella rió un poco al notar algo –late como el mío –sonrió. Se llevó la mano de Sonic a sus pechos y entonces él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la zona en la que ella había puesto su mano. Las gotas de sudor frío no tardaron en notársele… pero por fin pudo sentir algo. El corazón iba rápido y a cierto ritmo que acompasaba el todo -¿no te parece?

-Ah… sí –exclamó apenado, confundido, atontado, enamorado y avergonzado por… por no haber retirado su mano en ese instante… hasta que lo notó y la quitó de golpe, haciendo ver que había algo de pena en su mente. La volvió a abrazar –por favor, cuídate más y no salgas de casa aunque la luna sea la más bella que hayas visto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo –respondió ella con un poco de amor y le correspondió al abrazo.

Finalmente, Sonic salió de aquella casita con la cara hecha un tomate por la vergüenza y el momento que pasó.

Shadow se encontraba entre los árboles, él había visto todo lo que había ocurrido en ese instante y en toda la noche… lo que no sabía nadie era que él planeaba interferir con los planes de Scourge, pero que Sonic le había ganado en tiempo y velocidad.

Amy durmió plácidamente esa noche, sabiendo algo que le alegró por alguna razón.

**A) SEGUIR LA PROMESA**

**B) SALIR NUEVAMENTE**

* * *

**USTEDES ELIGIERON EH? XD HAHA POR FAVOR, ALGO MÁS DE VARIEDAD... XD**


	4. SEGUIR LA PROMESA

**OPCIÓN A) SEGUIR LA PROMESA**

Amy despertó un par de veces durante la noche mientras recordaba aquel contacto que tuvo con ese erizo, algo dentro de ella se hizo notorio en cuanto sintió que tocó precisamente su piel. En esos momentos en los que despertaba, sólo podía pensar en una cosa… ¿qué había sido aquello? ¿qué podía haber sido tan asombroso como para hacerla despertar? Se sintió sin lugar a dudas con una emoción que poco podía describir.

Cuando el sol salió, se levantó y entonces se vistió con un vestido negro con algunos encajes rosados que encontró mientras en la radio sonaba el éxito más reciente de un grupo de rock and roll y decidió caminar un rato por la calle en espera de cualquier cosa. Le hizo caso, no salió nuevamente a los bosques y se sintió contenta por eso, porque no había faltado a su promesa, porque sabía perfectamente que eso lo haría sentir bien, sin mencionar que se sentía a salvo estando en su casa.

Caminó por un rato bosque adentro, sabía que si recorría ese sitio aún más rápido, podría conocerlo en toda su extensión, esa era una de las razones por las que se había levantado, aunque no la principal.

En su camino se encontró con varias de las maravillas naturales, de las que empezó a experimentar y a algunas las empezó a probar, como las manzanas que se encontraban debajo de un manzano grueso y de ramas amplias, conocía ese árbol, lo conocía perfectamente. Ahí había estado en algún momento, pero no había visto los frutos… o al menos eso creyó.

Fue entonces cuando se empezó a tambalear de un lado a otro mientras sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, la que tuvo que sostenerse con ambas manos para no dejarse caer. Le llegaban a su mente algunas imágenes borrosas y en blanco y negro, tan fáciles de perderse entre sus recuerdos como lo era que pudieran prevalecer en ellos. El sudor le corrió por la piel rosada y fue entonces cuando se vio en la necesidad de recargarse por al menos un instante. En su mente esas imágenes inundaban, y ciertamente eran imágenes borrosas que terminaban en picos, no podía discernirlas bien… entonces fue cuando se cayó de espaldas y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido, lo que en sí no era demasiado con esa memoria nueva.

Su cabeza se pegó contra el tronco y entonces se quedó dormida nuevamente y con la manzana en la mano. El cabello que se había atado en forma de cola de caballo estaba ahora desordenado. Cerró los ojos para caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño, uno que tenía al parecer promesas interesantes para ella.

El peso le ganó por un lado y entonces fue cuando cayó del lado izquierdo sobre su brazo, el que usó como almohada para su cabeza.

"¡No te preocupes, Ammes, te protegeré!" "¡Bah! No confíes siempre en ese faker" eran tonos que le llegaban a la cabeza, algunas tonadas que ahora conocía y muy bien, pero ahora resultaban menos extrañas que antes, y eso le alegró un poco, lo que se veía externamente mientras sonreía entre sueños.

Sonic iba corriendo por el lugar nuevamente, como siempre en busca de hacer algo que evitara el quedarse quieto, respirando de nuevo ese aire que le encantaba respirar y divirtiéndose con las líneas difusas en las que el todo se volvía cuando corría.

Vio un bulto negro a lo lejos, un bulto negro y grande que se movía acompasadamente, entonces sólo se acercó y lo vio con detenimiento al creer que una cola rosada sobresalía de él… en efecto, cuando estuvo cerca, notó que era el trasero de Amy.

Sonrojado por haberla visto en esa posición, buscó su cabeza mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía ella ahí, acostada, hasta que la vio con detenimiento. La tomó entre sus manos y le quitó los cabellos que enturbiaban su piel para notar que tenía los ojos profundamente cerrados.

-Ammes, despierta –pidió con ternura mientras recordaba el día anterior, el cómo ella le había hecho ver que estaba enamorada de él, aunque hubiera sido de una manera en la que él terminó avergonzado, se le hizo increíblemente tierno -¿Ammes? –preguntó nuevamente al ver que ella no se inmutaba en obedecer, parecía estar en el séptimo sueño –Amy, este no es momento ni lugar para estar dormida así –regañó un poco y después la zarandeó un poco para que despertara.

Shadow estaba encima de ellos, acostado en una de las ramas mientras veía cómo Sonic se desesperaba al intentar hacer despertar a Amy de manera ruda.

"Ese no debería ser tu problema, faker" pensó de inmediato y entonces con un salto, llegó con él y le volteó a ver.

-Si lo que quieres es matarla, vas muy bien –dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba a ella para verla con detenimiento… dormida, facciones sin endurecer, ceño sin fruncir, pero uno al que le faltaba una sonrisa de por medio. Sonic seguía moviéndola de un lado a otro -¡deja de hacer eso, me desespera!

-No despierta –sentenció Sonic de manera directa, Shadow arqueó una de las cejas mientras veía a la chica y se le acercaba con un poco de cuidado.

Juntó su frente a la de ella y entonces fue cuando sintió su respiración acompasada chocarle contra el rostro, Sonic sólo veía con envidia aquel contacto directo que ejercía él con ella, demostrándolo con un gruñido que después pasó a ser una pregunta: "¿Le pasa algo?"

"Desgraciado…" pensó Shadow para sí mientras se veía obligado a alejar su rostro del de una Amy inconsciente, quien no podía siquiera saber que había respirado sobre la cara de aquel erizo rojizo que también le producía esos movimientos extraños dentro del pecho. Lo vio de reojo mientras le fulminaba mentalmente con la mirada. Ese tono de voz que empleó con él era un claro "aléjate".

-Está inconsciente, no dormida, imbécil… si te importara, lo habrías notado –respondió con más enojo, pero Sonic sólo se indignó y la cargó para llevársela de vuelta a su casa, pero Shadow lo frenó –no creo que debas llevarla a su casa un hospital sería mejor idea, ¿no crees?

Sonic tuvo que ceder ante la sugerencia de su congénere y entonces ambos corrieron con la chica en brazos hacia el hospital, donde le asignaron un cuarto y un tratamiento para saber qué le había estado pasando.

Cuando el médico responsable de Amy se les acercó, les pidió que le pusieran atención.

-No se preocupen por ella, estará bien en cuanto se levante, pero debe igualmente hacer ejercicios para recuperar la memoria, si eso es lo que quieren –dijo tajante y entonces Sonic le prestó bastante atención. Shadow fingía poco interés con su pose despreocupada, pantorrillas y brazos cruzados, sin embargo, escuchaba claramente lo que estaba diciendo el doctor; aunque a él tal vez no le conviniera que Amy recordara que no se llevaba con él, quería lo mejor para la eriza. Sonic era igual, quería lo mejor para ella y entonces fue cuando decidió formar parte de su vida. De alguna forma creyó que devolviéndole la memoria, lograría esa meta –sólo que por ahora debe ser cuidadosa y evitar toda clase de accidentes.

-Está bien, doctor, la cuidaré –sentenció Sonic y entonces ella salió caminando de su cuarto para ser cargada nuevamente. Se veía fantástica en aquel vestido negro de encajes rosados, el vestido llevaba una cinta que le remarcaba la cadera y tenía lindos volados rosas en la falda junto con un par de flores estampadas que salían del busto -¡Amy! –se emocionó Sonic y entonces la abrazó con un poco de ternura, a la que ella respondió igual de afable y jovial.

Sin embargo, ella posó su mirada en Shadow, quien la miraba con la misma mirada inflexible y poco congruente con sus emociones; sonrió un poco de lado y cambió el blanco de sus ojos para seguir en la misma posición.

El abrazo estremeció a Amy de alguna manera y entonces lo separó poco a poco. El corazón le latía con fuerza y entonces le dio una sonrisa sumamente hermosa.

-Estoy bien –fue lo único que dijo para que después él le acariciara el rostro con premura y suavidad –gracias a ustedes dos estoy bien –la respuesta lo desconcertó… ¿ustedes dos? ¿Shadow tenía algo que ver? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su Amy Rose?

Ella se deshizo del abrazo de Sonic para dirigirse a un erizo rojizo que se veía en calidad de pocas palabras y evitaba mirarla.

-Tú también me trajiste –musitó ella mirándolo a los ojos, él sólo volteó sin corresponderle en ningún momento con alguna clase de respuesta… estaba en actitud defensiva –gracias.

-No tienes la certeza de que te hubiera ayudado –dijo fríamente –estabas inconsciente…

-Pero estás aquí –respondió llamando la atención del chico, quien la miró con duda y fue entonces cuando ella se le acercó en demasía al mentón y le propinó un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió un poco y dejó que su suave aliento de aroma a cerezas inundara a Shadow otra vez. Éste no supo qué decir, no supo cómo debía actuar siquiera, pues era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre ellos y no podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que sentía, ni siquiera la propia eriza.

Sonic los miró con un poco de envidia mientras veía cómo ella le daba aquel beso a él. Sólo frunció el ceño y se volteó de espaldas para no seguir mirando; aquello había sido un golpe duro a su ego ¿su chica besando a su rival aunque fuera en la mejilla? De verdad… ¿qué pasaba por la mente de Amy en esos momentos?

-¿Y eso qué significa? –interrumpió Shadow a la chica mientras volvía de sus cavilaciones.

-Significa que de alguna manera te importé, aunque fuera por un segundo. Por algún motivo me llegó la vaga idea de que no te importaba en absoluto, no sé por qué –soltó finalmente para dejar a Shadow impactado… ¿no importarle? Algo estaba pasando, algo de lo que ni Sonic estaba enterado, algo de lo que ni la propia Amy sabía.

Se acercó a ella para susurrarle algo al oído mientras la abrazaba, a pesar de que sentía la fuerte mirada de Sonic sobre ellos.

-Siempre me importaste, pequeña –respondió sin dejar que Amy se expresara… ésta sólo lo miró confundida cuando Sonic llegó a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo –nada –respondió Shadow tajante –sólo me agradeció ser uno de los que la trajo… no es importante.

-Ah… -resopló no muy convencido y entonces le dijo a Amy que la acompañaría de vuelta a su casa –y no sé… tal vez te compre un helado ¿recuerdas el helado? –preguntó aprovechándose de la situación, eso sólo se le hizo a Shadow algo sumamente bajo… para ser el faker.

-No –contestó arqueando las cejas y sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces lo conocerás hoy –dijo mientras la sujetaba por las caderas para alzarla como a una novia de bodas y llevársela corriendo.

La vista de Shadow era rápida, por lo que pudo ver que Amy, poco antes de partir con él, le había esbozado una sonrisa sumamente tierna y una mirada endulzada con un brillo muy particular, uno que le recordó al de sus ojos cuando la miraba, uno que le recordó el brillo de los ojos de Sonic cuando la miraba, y el mismo brillo de los ojos de ella cuando miraba al faker. Sonrió un poco para sí y pensó en volverse al bosque para contemplar un rato más el cielo de día.

Desde donde estaba podía ver a Amy con Sonic, quienes parecían divertirse y mirarse como un dúo de enamorados. Sonic le compró un helado de fresas que ella empezó a saborear mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte, por algún motivo, Shadow sintió que sus miradas se cruzaron, que ella lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué miras, Amy? –preguntó Sonic curioso a su amiga, ella sólo sonrió un poco…

Tenía ganas de ir a ese sitio, pues creía que algo la estaba mirando desde él, pero por la otra parte, aún quería pasar el día con Sonic, quien se le figuraba como una persona increíble y muy linda para con ella, pues siempre le acariciaba la cara y le limpiaba el rostro de los cabellos que lo obstruyeran.

**A) IR AL HORIZONTE**

**B) QUEDARSE CON SONIC**

* * *

**¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AHORA LOS CONFUNDIRÉ CON LAS OPCIONES PARA QUE HAYA VARIEDAD EN EL ASUNTO... ES UN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO, NO PUEDE HABER SIEMPRE SONAMY, PORQUE AUNQUE ELIJAN QUE SONIC ESTÉ SIEMPRE CON ELLA, SHADOW TIENE QUE HACER GALA DE APARICIÓN ¿O NO? xD SOY MALAAAAA :P LOS QUIERO! ¡ELIJAN BIEN!**


	5. OPCIÓN B

**AUNQUE PAREZCA SONAMY, ES SHADAMY ;)**

**B) QUEDARSE CON SONIC**

-¿Amy? ¿en qué piensas? –llamó Sonic la atención a la chica que veía a un horizonte profundo, uno que le llamaba la atención, tal vez… ¿por qué? No podía saberlo, ni siquiera sabía con qué se estaba topando, pero tenía la certeza de que algo la miraba en aquellos parajes que dejaban todo a la imaginación a partir de las primeras sombras del mediodía -¿Amy? –la chica seguía absorta, prácticamente embobada en aquel paisaje verdoso, pero no fue hasta que le entregaron su helado en la mano. El postre frío era un barquillo de fresa que lucía una brillante silueta rosada.

Amy sólo vio su helado sin hambre y lo probó, desviando la mirada hacia el erizo ve púas azules que la miraba con ternura. Definitivamente la quería, y quería que fuera feliz mientras la ayudaba a recuperar su vida; fue en ese momento en el que le cruzó por la mente una idea.

-¿Sí? –respondió un poco vacilante, distraída, como si todo a su alrededor dejara de tener sentido sólo para contemplarlo a él a la luz del sol. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tierna mientras veía que éste le extendía la mano -¿qué…?

-¡Vamos! –pidió animadamente, ella sólo le respondió con una media sonrisa y unas esmeraldas convencidas en el mismo lugar donde se suponía que debían estar esos ojos cristalinos que tanto intimidaban al azulado. La cargó y se la llevó corriendo directamente al lago para que lo contemplara un largo rato, aquel lago era una de las desembocaduras del río en el que Amy fue atacada, por lo que los recuerdos amargos llegaron fugaces a la mente de la chica, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Sonic peleando por algún motivo se le hacía familiar, aunque con esa memoria no lo hubiera visto luchar antes.

Las imágenes en su mente empezaban a aclararse, pero no demasiado, porque las difusas figuras se movían dentro de ella con rapidez. Había a veces manchas blancas en sus recuerdos, manchas que tal vez podrían significarle algo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y ponía sus pies en el lago esperando a que el frío se llevara sus problemas con él… y por algún motivo, cuando lo veía ahí, al erizo azul, sentado a su lado, las manchosas imágenes regresaban. Sentía el querer convulsionar otra vez… desmayarse.

-¡Despierta! –gritó Sonic mientras le lanzaba un chorro de agua con el pie, el que oscilaba sobre la capa superficial del lago. Las gotas dejaron a Amy un poco pasmada, pero sirvieron para sacarla de su letargo; la chica sonrió nuevamente y entonces las risas empezaron acompañadas por un frío festival de diamantes líquidos que corrían por sus pieles después de ser impulsados por alguna especie de fuerza, como la que representaban sus manos en ese momento.

Amy se paró en la parte baja del lago y Sonic la siguió hasta donde pudo por su miedo y entonces fue cuando la verdadera pelea de agua comenzó.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que el sol se puso, señalando el fin del día para dar paso a una noche llena de auroras y estrellas espolvoreadas por el cielo.

Amy no paraba de reír, había pasado un día asombroso a pesar de la manera en la que había iniciado, sin embargo, Sonic no paraba de mirarla con aquella sonrisa aperlada cruzarle por el rostro, el vestido negro se le había hecho jirones, pero al parecer a esta Amy eso no le interesaba… ahora era menos estereotipada, y eso le agradaba, porque se comportaba como ella quería, como ella era. Sonic sonrojó un poco cuando le mandó su estrellada mirada, confundiéndolo y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran un poco más. Sin percatarse de aquello, se acercó a la chica poco a poco.

Amy paró en seco en cuanto vio los ojos de Sonic demasiado cerca de los de ella, por lo que ya no supo qué más podía decir y quedó en un absorto y extraño silencio, contemplando sus ojos del color del pasto.

Fue un momento muy rápido y muy extraño para ambos, aunque para Sonic reconfortante, pues había colocado fugazmente sus labios sobre las pequeñas comisuras de la eriza, dejándola sorprendida por aquel acto tan rápido como sus propios pies azules.

-Tenía que hacerlo –dijo con una pequeña risita saliéndosele de la boca. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para cargarla -¿te llevo a tu casa, Ammes?

Confundida y aturdida, no supo qué responder, pero sabía que por obviedad, la respuesta era un "sí" seguro, pues no imaginaba que todo aquello fuera a pasar en ese segundo.

Cuando la cargó y se la llevó de vuelta a su casa para esperar a que entrara. Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente y con ojos aturdidos, pues no sabía qué era aquello que revoloteaba en su interior de una manera tan maravillosa que parecía espeluznante.

-Buenas noches, Amy –le deseó Sonic mientras le daba otro beso en la frente, la chica sólo sonrió un poco sin saber bien qué estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco y entró sin dirigirle nada además de una tierna mirada que dejó al erizo muy conforme.

Se sentó en su sofá y empezó a respirar agitadamente por aquel contacto labial que más que dejarle mariposas volando por dentro, la había dejado un poco más hueca que antes… ¿qué había sido eso? No quiso saberlo, por lo que tomó un vaso de agua mientras se cambiaba con la ventana abierta a un camisón de seda que dejaba ver sus caderas bien formadas a través de una silueta definida.

Shadow andaba por los bosques aún… recordó aquel beso con precisión y finura.

"¿Qué no conocen otro sitio a dónde ir?" se preguntó un poco hastiado, ligeramente enojado mientras corría por todas partes esperando llegar a ninguna parte.

Por alguna razón, terminó en la puerta de Amy. Esperó hasta tener alguna decisión bien formada en su mente.

"Idiota, podría estar dormida ahora…" pensó para sí mientras pensaba bien en lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Qué… qué fue…?" seguía pensando ella en aquello, pero por algún motivo, ahora la felicidad se había disipado, ahora se sentía como… como… "una traidora" completó y entonces se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

"¿En qué te afecta? Todo el tiempo lo quiso a él, tal vez…"

"…Sólo tal vez…" dijo Amy al momento en el que giró el pomo de la puerta completamente para salir un rato a caminar, pues eso la animaría un poco… tal vez.

"...Deberías…" musitó Shadow para sí mientras contemplaba las estrellas recostado en el pasto.

"…Dejar de…" murmulló Amy abriendo la puerta sin hacerla sonar.

"…Pensar en eso." Murmullaron ambos al mismo tiempo y sin fijarse en que el otro se encontraba al otro lado, hasta que Amy volteó un poco vacilante hacia sus flores y vio a la figura rojiza que representaba Shadow recostado cerca de ellas. Su misma imagen la hizo sentirse llena de culpa, él sentía un poco de tristeza… pero por algún motivo, ahora sí lo reflejaba en su mirar.

-¿Qué haces afuera? –preguntó frío, retomando sus viejas facciones, ella le miró arqueando una ceja –estas no son horas para salir a pasear.

Amy se colocó inconscientemente bajo la luz de la luna, dejando ver su silueta finamente marcada por los rayos de luz lunar cruzar por su camisón de seda rosa. Shadow quedó pasmado por la manera en la que se veía Amy en ese instante, pero como siempre, recobró la postura.

-Lo mismo te pregunto –respondió un tanto fría, un tanto culpable.

-Yo siempre hago rondas nocturnas, tú eres más casera –dijo con un murmullo mientras se levantaba –creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo… -añadió y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-¡Perdón! –gritó sin percatarse de la palabra, Shadow volteó extrañado por aquella petición. Arqueó una ceja y ella tragó pesadamente.

-¿Qué diablos dices? –respondió con el orgullo en alto, ella se acercó a él para verlo a los ojos rojos, los que parecían palidecer bajo la blanca y espumosa luz de luna.

-Lo que oíste.

-No me has hecho… -ella sólo lo abrazó cuando encontró un momento en el que él estaba desprevenido y sin dejarlo de apretar contra ella -¿Rose? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé por qué… pero creo que te… dolió… al menos a mí… me… due… le… -respondió Amy entre jadeos, Shadow no supo qué responder a eso, sin embargo, imaginaba de qué estaba hablando… lejos de imaginarlo, lo sabía, porque él vio el beso, él lo vio todo… ¿de eso hablaba? ¿y cómo lo sabía? Todo aquello era demasiado raro.

-No fue tan malo –respondió en ademán de restarle importancia, sin embargo, no funcionó y Amy siguió abrazándolo, mitigando la culpa que sentía por haberlo… traicionado.

Shadow… no sabía qué sentir al respecto, pues en parte se sentía responsable de que la eriza rosa, su hermosa rosa, estuviera en ese estado, pues de no ser porque él sentía lo que sentía por ella, tal vez ella sería feliz por el hecho de que Sonic, el erizo, la había besado. Pero al parecer, ella no era feliz por eso.

El rojizo sólo la miró a los ojos mientras le levantaba el mentón y la contemplaba completamente… de no ser por aquel camisón de seda, estaría completamente desnuda…

No le cruzó el pensamiento por la cabeza y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para plantarle los labios sobre sus pequeñas comisuras. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que ella se dejara llevar.

Este ya no era un beso fugaz y vacío, como el que Sonic le había pretendido dar, sino que fue uno explosivo, lleno de emociones encontradas que viajaban a tales velocidades dentro de un paraje en lo desconocido. Shadow no era el mejor en el arte del beso, de hecho, era la primera vez que intentaba algo como eso y sin embargo, estaba dejando a Amy completamente pasmada… y sonriente, pues la fuerza con la que expresaba cada emoción se encontraba en cada uno de los movimientos de su boca y de su lengua.

Por algún extraño motivo, el corazón de la chica de púas rosas volvió a latir de forma desbordante y extraña incluso después de finalizado el beso, pues él le había pedido que entrara de nuevo a su casa para que estuviera a salvo.

-Te quiero, Rose… -soltó sin restarle el impacto a sus palabras, Amy no supo qué decir, sólo esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y cerró la puerta no sin antes recibir otro beso en la mano, un beso lleno de galantería.

Una vez adentro de su propia casa, empezó a reír un poco más de lo usual…

Y fue entonces cuando las imágenes de aquellos difusos manchones regresaron, haciendo palpitar una de sus sienes.

**A)NO SALIR DE CASA ESE DÍA**

**B)VISITAR A CREAM Y COMPAÑÍA**

* * *

**PUES... MUCHOS LO QUE PEDÍAN ERA UN SHADAMY, POR LO QUE PUSE ESTE CAP EN PARTICULAR POR LAS EMOCIONES CONTRADICTORIAS... SI PONÍA LA OPCIÓN A, TERMINARÍA SIENDO UN SONAMY E IRÍA EN CONTRA DE MI CRITERIO COMO ESCRITORA EN ESTE FIC, ASÍ QUE... DISFRUTEN EL ENREDO, PORQUE AL FIN SE CREÓ... XD**


	6. OPCIÓN B IR CON CREAM

**B) VISITAR A CREAM Y COMPAÑÍA**

Su cabeza no dejó de molestarla durante toda la noche, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron sumamente audibles, cualquiera a dos kilómetros a la redonda podría haberlos escuchado; sin embargo, Amy seguía sin despertarse. Estaba agitada y envuelta en una combinación extraña de sudor y sábanas mientras las imágenes en su mente iban y venían.

Las imágenes se hacían poco a poco claras, pero no había nada que asegurara que fuera así todo el tiempo, pues siempre había alguna clase de laguna mental que desorientaba a la chica y la hacía seguir viendo esa clase de cosas.

"¡Descuida, Ammes; yo te protegeré!" era una de las frases que más escuchaba, que más resonaba en su cabeza, y por algún motivo, el timbre de voz empezaba a esclarecerse y a mostrarse cada vez más familiar para sus oídos. Un brillo sin igual se mostró en sus pensamientos y opacó a aquella voz… el brillo no parecía ser ni blanco ni negro, es más, llegaba a tener algunos tonos sepia que la confundieron un poco.

"¡Bah! No confíes siempre en ese faker" era la segunda frase que escuchaba en su mente y que buscaba relacionar con algo, pero no podía encontrar con qué. El brillo se hacía más y más rápido, se hacía incluso penetrante y llegó a mover alguna especie de fibra adentro de ella, lo que la llevó inconscientemente a sonreír un poco de lado y a moverse más y más en la cama. Deseó por un par de segundos quedarse ahí, estática y poder apreciarlo todo como la amante de la belleza que era.

Otra vez un dolor punzante volvió a atacarla sin pensárselo dos veces, otra vez aquella sensación martirizante volvió contra ella y la hizo querer retorcerse del dolor sobre su propia cama. Por algún motivo, el dolor venía de su vientre, el que buscaba contraer para evitar el dolor, pero no resultaba e incluso se veía el ardor más favorecido.

Murmulló, jadeó, suspiró y gritó en una combinación tan absurda que casi se creyó cierta, el sudor no paraba de correrle por la frente y fue entonces cuando supo que había algo mal en ella. Encendió la lámpara de lectura que tenía y se levantó moviendo delicadamente todas sus cobijas… pegó un grito agudo cuando vio un manchón de sangre en sus sábanas, era uno grande y fresco en apariencia. Con los ojos muy abiertos, observó aquella imposibilidad para ella y extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar lentamente aquel círculo rojizo.

Caliente…

Estaba caliente, no llevaba mucho de haber ocurrido, después se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y vio que igualmente estaba rojo, caliente, fresco… no podía entender por qué le pasaba a ella, no podía entender qué estaba ocurriéndole, ni quería siquiera saberlo, pues el hecho en sí mismo de verse desangrando de nuevo no le agradaba, como tampoco le agradaba el tener que ir de nuevo con el médico para que le dijeran otra cantidad de palabras que no fuera a entender. Sin embargo, el dolor creció dentro de su vientre y fue entonces cuando se levantó completamente y, con una bata encima, salió corriendo de su casa para ir a buscar a Cream y a su madre, pues por algún motivo, la vergüenza se le subió al rostro cuando pensó en alguno de los chicos a los que besó el día anterior.

Aún tenía esperanza de encontrarla, pues no era demasiado tarde, eran las once de la noche, por lo que ni siquiera la luna se había puesto encima de ella.

Corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera supo en qué momento cruzó toda la colina y llegó a la puerta de la casa de Cream. Con su mano hecha un puño, rápida y repetitivamente tocó la puerta de la coneja con fuerza suficiente como para romper y dejarla hecha solo trozos de madera.

-¡Cream! ¡Cream! –gritó varias veces de manera desesperada e inquietante hasta que una coneja del doble de tamaño que Cream le abrió la puerta. La coneja grande de mirada noble y empática la vio con sorpresa notable en las facciones. La eriza sólo vestía una bata grande de color rosa oscuro y por debajo usaba un camisón rosado, a su paso había un rastro de sangre y se le veía que tenía la mirada perdida y muy triste.

-¡Amy! ¿qué vienes a hacer por acá a tales horas? –preguntó sin siquiera suponer alguna razón en especial, pero la chica no supo qué responder, sólo la miraba con cierta pena en las mejillas y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¡Amy! –gritó la pequeña conejita desde el otro lado de su casa, la chica sólo la había visto de lejos y sin notar las prendas de la eriza -¡pasa!

-¡Cream, no es buena idea que…! –iba a argumentar su madre, pero para entonces, Amy ya estaba en la sala de estar de la casa.

La vergüenza la comió viva en ese instante: Tails, Knuckles y Sonic se encontraban en el comedor platicando mientras comían algunos postres de la madre de Cream.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de ti –anunció la conejita y entonces fue cuando se percató de las condiciones de su amiga. Todos voltearon a verla y entonces la vergüenza se hizo aún mayor; Cream, con su inocencia, no notó su error hasta después de que todos la vieron -¡perdón! –susurró al conejita al verla en esas condiciones tan… extrañas -¿¡qué te pasó!? –preguntó la niñita al ver como un grueso hilo de sangre corría por sus piernas.

-Por eso era que no quería que entrara –argumentó Vainilla sin atisbos de odio o algo que se le pareciera; Sonic salió a ver por qué era tanto alboroto.

-¡Hey! –exclamó en voz alta y alegre, entonces fue cuando vio a Amy cabizbaja y con sangre en su pantorrilla -¿¡Qué te pasó, Amy!?

La chica no sabía qué decir y entonces Vainilla la tomó por los brazos y la metió al baño, Cream las siguió, dejando a Sonic preocupado y desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasó, Amy? –preguntó Cream con cierto miedo en la voz, Vainilla preparó un baño de agua caliente y la metió desnuda a la bañera para limpiarse los restos de la sangre -¿estás herida?

-Creo que sí… -dijo con un tono de voz roto. Aquello le había dado demasiado miedo –jamás…

-Se llama "periodo" Amy –respondió Vainilla mientras preparaba algunas ropas de dormir para prestárselas a la eriza –y te da una vez al mes y por algunos días. Sangrarás y te dolerá; es normal.

Para entonces, Amy se había enojado.

-¡No es normal sangrar por días y no morirse! –respondió enojada ante aquello -¡además, duele!

Cream salió y fue por un vaso de leche y algunos analgésicos, cuando regresó, Amy ya se había calmado. Le dio las pastillas y se las tomó con paciencia.

-Gracias –respondió y entonces su actitud volvió a ser la de una niñata. Vainilla la alzó y dejó que se secara para después prepararle las toallas y vestirla. Parecía niña chiquita que aún necesita de su madre para vestirse.

Para entonces, Cream había corrido a Tails, Sonic y Knuckles del lugar y la había dejado en el cuarto que ocupaba cada vez que llegaba a dormir con ellas.

-Mami… -llamó Cream la atención de Vainilla.

-¿Sí, hijita?

-¿Voy a sangrar algún día como Amy? –preguntó agarrándola en curva, Vainilla no supo cómo responderle y entonces la mandó a dormir también.

Las pastillas no funcionaron, el dolor volvió inmediatamente a su cuerpo y entonces Amy se percató de que no solo era en su abdomen, sino que algo en su cabeza empezaba a vibrar con fuerza y le hacía latir las sienes.

Las voces se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes al grado de que la despertaron con un sonoro grito desgarrador.

Cuando despertó de golpe, decidió volver a su casa corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que cualquier cosa fuera a pasarle. Se levantó y salió sin que ninguna lo notara y como pensó: corrió hasta llegar a la mitad de la colina.

Shadow se encontraba cerca del lago donde Amy había perdido la memoria, pensaba aún en aquel beso que le había dado a Amy… pensaba aún en todo lo que había pasado, en toda la cadena de acciones que lo llevó precisamente a ese momento.

"No soy un sentimental…" se dijo a sí mismo mientras volteaba al cielo y veía a las estrellas rebozar de su fulgor en el firmamento. Dio una media sonrisa y entonces sintió cómo su corazón corría más rápido que sus propios pies cuando pensaba en aquel instante, uno que al parecer era muy patético de haber estado en otra situación o de haberlo visto de alguna otra forma.

Se levantó en ese instante y planeó ir corriendo de vuelta al bosque, pero entonces vio una silueta un poco familiar correr mientras se tambaleaba en los parajes de la colina.

"¿Pero qué…?" preguntó en ese instante y se acercó a ella corriendo, sin notar que tal vez ella lo había visto.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, la vio, notando principalmente su mirada vidriosa y perdida en el infinito, pues no lo miraba a él.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó un poco preocupado… preocupado, eso era nuevo para él.

La chica desmayó en sus brazos, dejándose caer de frente y quedando su cabeza por sobre su abdomen.

-Esto no es divertido, Rose –reclamó, pero ella no se levantó -¿Rose? ¡Rose! –pasmado y sin saber qué hacer, la cargó en brazos y se la llevó de vuelta a su casa para arroparla y quedarse a su lado hasta el amanecer.

Cuando el sol amenazó con salir nuevamente, él despertó justo donde había prometido despertar: viéndola de frente mientras usaba su pecho como a un almohadón, uno cómodo al parecer. Su mirada imperturbable era delineada por sus dedos mientras la veía abrir poco a poco un ojo que había sido tocado por la luz dorada del sol.

-Buenos días –susurró con una media sonrisa en el rostro, él sólo le respondió con la misma frase.

-Buenos días, Rose… ahora al grano ¿me podrías decir qué tanto te gusta hacer en la colina durante las noches?

Amy quedó impávida ante la pregunta, por lo que se le quedó mirando con fijeza hasta que se le ocurriera algo por hacer.

**A) MENTIRLE**

**B) BESARLE**

* * *

**HA SIDO LO QUE ME HAN PEDIDO EH? ;) ASÍ QUE... SIGAN VOTANDO XD**


	7. OPCIÓN B BESO

**B) BESAR A SHADOW**

Amy no supo qué hacer en el instante en el que sintió a Shadow demasiado cerca de ella, pues tampoco quería dar explicaciones porque no conocía bien lo que Vainilla le había explicado. Sonrojó de nuevo cuando pensó en lo que le había dicho ella: "Es normal".

"Normal… sangrar por días y no morir, normal" resopló para sí, devolviendo sus ojos de nuevo a los de Shadow, quien la seguía mirando extrañado.

-No me has respondido, Rose –refutó mientras pensaba en cómo sacarle una respuesta directa y honesta. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba el silencio de la rosa, le gustaba estar cerca de ella e incluso le gustaba el pequeño aroma a fresas que expedía en ese momento, pero seguía habiendo algo raro en ella, pues se veía más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos no brillaban con esa intensidad que la caracterizaban incluso en ese estado de inconciencia. –me preocupas, Rose.

Ante esta frase, la chica estremeció ligeramente y subió para encontrarse aún más cerca de la cara del rojizo, quien la veía indiferente y sin inmutarse, creyendo todavía que era difícil lograr lo que aquella chica había hecho sin siquiera intentarlo: enamorarlo. Amy volvió a ver con fijeza los ojos rojos de Shadow y sonrojó un poco, devolviéndole parte de la vida que creía que se escapaba de ella; sonrió un poco y se vio cada vez más cerca de sus labios fruncidos.

-¿Qué haces, Rose…? –preguntó cuándo sintió que era demasiado tarde, pues la boquita de la pequeña de púas rosadas se hizo cada vez más presente, más real a la vez que su aliento se intensificaba.

Fue entonces cuando sus labios de color cereza se unieron a los de él en un tibio y suave contacto, mostrando su piel tersa en forma de presunción.

Shadow, inmóvil aún, la miró con más extrañeza que de costumbre, pues ambos estaban ahí: sin moverse, sin inmutarse siquiera en prender fuego a aquel contacto que estaba tiñendo las mejillas del rojizo, quien en lugar, solo arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué haces, Rose?"

"¿Qué haces, Amy?" se preguntó la chica al ver que sus labios parecían pegados a una pared en lugar de a un ser vivo.

"Se supone que debo mover las comisuras o algo así?" pensó Shadow al momento, recordando aquel vigoroso beso que le había mostrado hacía apenas un corto tiempo.

"Creo que callarlo así no resulta muy… gratificante" se dijo a sí misma pensando en qué era lo que faltaba para que dicho contacto fuera más… prometedor, como se suponía que debía ser. Shadow pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella y fue cuando abrió un poco los labios para prácticamente comérsela con una mordida, que para asombro de él, la sobresaltó.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –preguntó extrañada, confundida, sonrojada y con un puchero que rayaba en lo infantil. Shadow, por algún motivo, se mostró complacido por aquella reacción y sin sonreír, empezó a planear algo en su mente. Volvió a morderla -¡deja mi boca en paz! –exclamó con un poco de furia y un creciente rosa en sus mejillas.

-Si no piensas decirme, seguiré mordiéndote –Amy, ante tal amenaza, siguió impactada y con los ojos abiertos; era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación, por lo que no supo cómo actuar… lo más extraño de todo fue que… no le llegaba recuerdo alguno de ello –con que… así lo quieres.

Volvió a morderle los labios a la vez que ella sonrojaba y por algún motivo se dejaba, pues no podía distinguir si eso era un beso real, pero definitivamente podía sentir algo caliente correr no solamente por sus mejillas, sino por su pecho.

-¡Ni te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo! –exclamó enojada y con el orgullo roto.

-¿Intentarlo? –dijo casi escupiendo la risa, pero sin mostrar la sonrisa –si ya lo hice –respondió con una seductora sonrisa lateral para volver a morderla –así que estas son tus opciones, Rose… me dices o te sigo mordiendo.

Para entonces, Amy se había percatado de que sus opciones se veían seriamente reducidas, pero que por el otro lado, eran sumamente favorables; sin embargo, su orgullo no le permitía volver a dejarse perder en ese juego tan extraño y aparentemente infantil… o eso pensó hasta que otra mordida atacó sus labios para después intentar ocultarse debajo de las cobijas de su cama, las que fueron rápidamente retiradas por Shadow, quien a pesar de verse serio e inmutable, deseaba aún continuar con aquel juego extraño de mordidas y orgullos rotos.

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo! –exigió la chica haciendo pucheros aún más notorios, moviendo sus brazos, sonrojando cada vez más y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en ademán de niña de cinco años.

Otra mordida interrumpió sus cavilaciones, pero ahora le había mordido piel neta, porque había metido sus labios a su boca, después los sacó poco a poco con cuidado.

Otra mordida intentó entrar en ella.

-Pon bien los labios o si no parecerá que te estoy besando… -replicó Shadow con frialdad.

"¿Qué no es eso lo que haces?" murmulló ella por dentro, gruñendo mientras pensaba en todas las mordidas que había recibido y llevándose los dedos a los labios, sentía una pequeña pulsación en ellos, como un pequeño corazón adentro de su piel.

-Me duele… -dijo en voz baja y con una expresión diminuta de dolor.

-Perdón –respondió para volver a acercarse, pero ahora era ella quien se alejaba –ahora sí intentas alejarte.

-¿Por qué te gusta morderme? –preguntó tomándolo en curva.

-Porque no intentas nada para evitarlo –respondió honesto, pero ahora ella abrió más los ojos y trató de argumentar algo en su defensa.

-Es que… no… no se puede… hacer… nada cuando… es… por… por sorpresa… -tartamudeó por los nervios y la vergüenza que aquella conversación le producía.

-Como digas –respondió nuevamente para seguir intentándolo, pero ahora ella se retiraba con los ojos bien abiertos para no perder nota de nada –ahora sí te retiras…

-Ahora no quiero más mordidas –dijo en voz trémula, pero entonces Shadow volvió a morderla. El rojizo volteó ligeramente la mirada hacia la ventana, notando que una ráfaga azul se movía en el exterior… Sonic buscaba a Amy –no necesitamos la luz ahora –respondió mientras cerraba la cortina para después acomodarse a un lado de ella; extrañada, arqueó una ceja y cerró los ojos.

-Que sea rápido –pidió mientras se rompía los párpados por la fuerza que imponía en ellos.

Para su sorpresa, un roce leve y sin interrupción dental, se posicionó en los labios de la chica, quien nuevamente extrañada, intentó preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, lo que se tradujo en un movimiento de sus comisuras.

-Seguiste el beso –añadió con un poco de picardía, ella sonrojó otra vez para voltear a su pared.

-¡Ahora me besas! –gritó indignada para después cruzarse de brazos y hacer otro puchero.

Le tomó la barbilla y la besó ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Por qué me muerdes? –inocencia era lo que caracterizaba su pregunta, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-¿Hay razones para hacerlo? ¿para querer besarte? –preguntó extrañado, ella se incomodó.

-Al parecer haces lo que quieres –dijo sin pensárselo dos veces hasta que él interrumpió el hilo que se generaba en su mente para volver a besarla.

-Tú quieres también –sonrió de lado nuevamente, ella no lo negó –lo imaginé.

-¿Por qué cerraste la ventana? –preguntó curiosa.

-Por un viejo conocido –respondió sin afán de nada para volver a besarla.

Tocaron el timbre de su puerta, interrumpiendo aquel acto tan extraño que se había generado en esa habitación, en esa cama. Amy sintió de nuevo un golpe que le atormentaba en el vientre y fue entonces cuando Shadow se hizo cargo y salió del cuarto para abrir la puerta.

-…Faker –gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Hey, Shady! –casi gritó con su típica alegría -¿Amy está aquí? Vainilla me mandó a buscarla.

Entonces la aludida eriza salió a la estancia y los vio a los dos, de pie, juntos y en la puerta de su casa.

**CORRERLO**

**DEJARLO ENTRAR**


	8. OPCIÓN B DEJARLO ENTRAR

**AL PARECER NO ENTIENDEN BIEN LA DINÁMICA: OPCIONES NO SIGNIFICA SONAMY O SHADAMY FORZOSAMENTE... Y AHORA HICE ALGO UN POCO RADICAL PARA QUE LO COMPRENDAN BIEN XD NO SE ENGANCHEN EN UNA OPCIÓN: ES UN TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO, NO SOLO UNA PAREJA :3 AÚN ASÍ DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

**B) DEJARLO ENTRAR**

La decisión era singularmente dura, pero optó por mantenerse ligeramente neutral y no mostrar debilidad alguna, aunque ambos chicos ya hubieran mostrado el sentir que tenían por ella de maneras muy… singulares. De Sonic nunca esperó ese fugaz beso ¿y por qué no? Quería sentirlo de nuevo… ahora que reconsideraba su actitud con él, no debía sentir que traicionaba a absolutamente nadie, pues no era nada de nadie, de hecho no tenía nada marcado como oficial con algún título encima de ella y de alguno de los dos.

Consideró la opción pesadamente mientras Sonic se le quedaba viendo fijamente, casi implorándole verla, pero con cierta sutileza que llamó en extremo su atención.

Le sonrió con el mismo ceño cínico de siempre y le guiñó un ojo, Shadow notó esto y empezó a gruñir.

-¿Puedo pasar, Ammes? –de nuevo ese nombrecito, pero a Amy no le desagradaba… igualmente sentía algo de vergüenza por el estado en el que él la vio aquella noche: sangrando por la entrepierna y en un camisón que podía verse sumamente sexy con la ropa de fondo adecuada… -descuida, no muerdo –volvió a guiñarle el ojo y a alzar el pulgar para garantizarle aquello como una verdad absoluta o relativamente completa.

Perdida en todo lo que significaba aquello, o en lo que creía que significaba, dejó escapar una hermosa sonrisa corta y entonces fue cuando dijo:

-Sí, puedes pasar –sentenció con voz cadenciosa y tierna, entonces el erizo azul puso ambas plantas en el suelo de la casa de la rosa para verla a los ojos. Shadow solo lo ignoró y se colocó en su habitual pose: una mano en la cadera y la otra caída, mientras divagaba en una vista que parecía perdida en el espacio de aquella salita color rosa -¿cómo estás? –preguntó tímida y un poco temerosa, éste le dijo que se encontraba bien.

-¿Quieres salir un rato a por otro helado o algo así? –preguntó tiernamente y un poco más tímido. Se le notaba por las mejillas rojas que le empezaban a aparecer. Amy, conmovida por este gesto y con el corazón agitándosele por dentro, accedió a ir con él, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso, Shadow se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Y la vas a cuidar, Faker? –preguntó enojado mientras recordaba la noche en la que se vio obligado a traerla de vuelta.

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Shadow? –preguntó Sonic un poco confundido, arqueando una ceja mientras que Amy igual intentaba atar los cabos sueltos.

-La encontré corriendo por ahí ayer en la noche –respondió, entonces Sonic recordó cuando la vio entrar a la casa de Vainilla de manera tan apresurada que incluso él se preocupó. Cuando le vio el hilo de sangre correrle por la pierna, pensó lo peor… -no la estabas cuidando, la tuve que traer de vuelta.

-Si la trajiste de vuelta a esas horas… ¿qué seguías haciendo aquí? –preguntó retador nuevamente, pues no le agradaba la idea de que ahora Amy fuese muy amiga de Shadow.

-Vine a visitarla, a ver cómo seguía –respondió con una mentira obvia, entonces a Amy se le tiñeron las mejillas nuevamente por aquellos momentos en los que se estuvieron besando… de manera extraña.

-Visitarla… imagino que visitarla es lo menos que puedes hacer –dijo con sarcasmo –y quiero que sepas que sí cuido a Amy… ella lo es todo para mí.

Sonrojó con más fuerza ante esa frase, no sabía bien por qué, pero creyó por unos segundos que en algún momento de su vida, añoró escucharla. Aquello la llevó de nuevo a algunas imágenes bizarras en su mente, imágenes en blanco y negro que poco a poco dejaban entre ver las siluetas de Sonic y Shadow en ellas… para su suerte, terminó tumbada en el suelo y gimiendo por el dolor punzante que se hacía presente de nuevo en su cabeza.

-¡Ammes!

-¡Rose!

Gritaron ambos al unísono y se acercaron a la chiquilla para después intentar levantarla y llevarla a su cama. Cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, la recostaron y la taparon con las cobijas para ver cómo ésta se zarandeaba a sí misma en el suave y lúcido colchón que compartió con Shadow.

Sonic se aferró a las manos de la chica y Shadow no hizo nada además de ver, sin embargo, al igual que a su aliado, le importaba mucho lo que ocurría con ella.

-Iré por agua para ella –anunció y entonces bajó rápido para servir agua, subiendo rápidamente con un vaso pulcro entre las manos.

Amy, más calmada, recuperó el control de sí misma y los vio a ambos ahí, en su habitación, con ella… Sonic sosteniéndole la mano y Shadow dejándole el agua con el mismo ceño indistinto.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la chica un poco desorientada, entonces fue cuando vio a Sonic atentamente y escuchó en su mente "ella lo es todo para mí".

Se sintió extrañamente feliz por esa frase en su cabeza, y sobre todo por la voz que la pronunciaba, pero entonces vio a Shadow sonreírle con cinismo y su corazón volvió a dar otro giro de 180 grados, sintiéndose más confundida.

"Pero… ¿por él sentía algo?" pensó de inmediato, generando una duda dentro de ella.

Se levantó poco a poco, logrando la estabilidad en sus piernas poco tiempo después.

-¡Amy! –exclamó Sonic mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a ponerse bien de pie -¿estás bien, Amy?

-Sí, gracias –dijo con voz quieta, contemplándolo a los ojos mientras dejaba que su corazón desbordara un poco de emociones distintas. Shadow la vio de reojo y entonces ella supo de inmediato que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo estaba hiriendo –creo que no tomaré la invitación hoy. ¿Mañana te parece bien? –preguntó la chica mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Sí… creo que sí –respondió un poco sonrojado por aquel toque -¿paso por ti mañana?

-No… -exclamó Shadow del otro lado –no será buena idea con lo bien que la defiendes…

-Cállate –exigió Sonic de inmediato y se dirigió a él –tú y yo… tenemos mucho de qué hablar, "faker".

Aquello hizo gruñir a Shadow, pues era la primera vez que le aplicaban ese apodo.

-¿Qué quieres gritarme? ¿de qué te quieres quejar? ¿de por qué ella me prefiere a mí sobre ti? –aquello fue un golpe bajo para Sonic, quien no aceptaba la sola idea de que aquello fuera cierto.

-Eres un asqueroso ¿lo sabías?

-¿Por qué? Solo la ayudo a sobrellevarlo, y creo que la protejo mejor que tú a ella –dijo con orgullo, entonces Sonic no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Es sólo que no veo cuando le pasan cosas o cuando las hace.

-Porque no la cuidas lo suficientemente bien –volvió a atacar –sabes que ella podría morirse, y creo que no te importaría… eso es lo que más asco me da de ti. Antes aprovechabas para huir de ella… y ahora que no te persigue ni mucho menos te recuerda, la quieres manipular a tu antojo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El que la manipula eres tú! –exclamó con un grito sonoro -¡le haces creer que eres el único interesado en ella, pero no!

-No le hago creer nada –sonrió –me atacas porque no tienes más bases, erizo idiota.

-No creas que no te vi por la ventana de Ammes –murmulló por lo bajo. Shadow se sorprendió…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el desentendido, Shad –respondió –estabas en su cuarto y cuando me viste cerca, cerraste la ventana… ¿qué hacías ahí con ella?

-Fui a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Por qué cerraste la ventana? –preguntó de nuevo tajante y con fuerza.

-Porque la luz la molestaba –mintió.

-No me haces idiota, Shadow…

-Cree lo que quieras –respondió y se preparó para correr.

-No creas que no vi que la estabas besando –gritó con ira mientras fruncía el ceño y la mirada -¡la besabas, idiota!

-¿Y qué si sí? –dijo aquello únicamente con la intención de descontrolarlo –pero no hizo nada por evitarlo ¿sabías?

Se ganó una fuerte patada en la boca, pues las palabras de Shadow ahora no hacían nada además de hacerlo entrar en un estado de ira únicamente alcanzable por él mismo; sin embargo, no se transformaba en el Dark Sonic porque eso sería sumamente descarado.

-¡Demasiado lento! –esquivó y se volvió a su retaguardia para desplegar energía del caos y mandarlo lejos -¿sabes qué es lo que te molesta? Logré en un día aquello que tú no has logrado en ocho años –respondió aún más petulante, pero estaba harto de que Sonic lo estuviera hostigando -¿querías una maldita respuesta? ¡ahí tienes tu maldita respuesta!

La pelea se tornó intensa, llegando a niveles auditivos lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar del todo a Amy, quien volteó a ver por su ventana, notando que Sonic y Shadow se estaban acribillando a golpes.

Por algún motivo, la escena no la soportó y les gritó desde su cuarto que se detuvieran, que aquello no le estaba agradando en nada. Sonic se detuvo al escuchar su angelical voz y Shadow le secundó al instante.

-¡Son unos idiotas! –gritó la chica completamente enojada y cerró su ventana sin más que decir.

-Sigue teniendo el alma de una niña, mañana se va a olvidar de esto –murmulló Shadow… -bueno, la princesa ha hablado y no pienso desacatar su orden… nos vemos mañana, faker, y recuerda: ella no hizo nada por detenerme –dijo con el mismo ceño frío y sin expresión de siempre para adentrarse al bosque.

"Maldito…" murmulló de inmediato y entonces lo vio adentrarse en el bosque para entonces acercarse a la ventana de Amy.

-No quiero verlos –murmulló la chica al ver la silueta definida de Sonic en el alféizar de la ventana –son unos…

-Idiotas, sí, ya me lo han dicho antes –respondió él con brío y sonora jocosidad, ella volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Vienes solo? –preguntó.

-Sí… ¿Ahora sí me dejas entrar?

**OPCIÓN A) SÍ**

**OPCIÓN B) NO**

* * *

**DEPENDIENDO DE QUÉ OPCIÓN ELIJAN, SERÁ QUIEN PROTAGONICE... SE DIERON CUENTA, SHADOW ESTUVO PRESENTE SIEMPRE... LA PELEA PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE LA GANÓ SHADOW XD A QUIÉN NO LE HIERVE LA SANGRE ESOS COMENTARIOS? xDD LOS QUIERO! ELIJAN BIEN LO QUE QUIEREN ^^**


	9. OPCIÓN A: SÍ

**Sí**

Lo había pensado…, podía presumir en esos momentos Sonic el erizo que había pensado más en las palabras del erizo negro que nunca: "Antes aprovechabas para huir de ella… y ahora que no te persigue ni mucho menos te recuerda, la quieres manipular a tu antojo" ¿era cierto? Llegó a cuestionarse la veracidad de las palabras de su aliado, pero ahora enemigo en esta ocasión. Tragó de golpe y se aseguró de que Shadow no mirara mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos de color jade. Lo miraba con indignación y un poco de molestia.

"Yo no hago eso con Amy… siempre me interesó, sólo no quiero que… que la lastimen, por eso me alejo de ella… creo que he cometido un gran error todo este tiempo" la tomó por la mejilla y la acarició con la ternura digna de un enamorado compulsivo. Le sonrió con galantería y un tanto de ternura.

-¿Entonces qué dices? –preguntó de nuevo -¿me dejas entrar?

-Pues… -sonrojó un poco y se llevó la mano al frente, tapando el pecho que se le veía traslúcido por el camisón que llevaba encima, uno muy digno para la edad sensual que tenía.

-Por favor –le suplicó con una mirada aún más hermosa que antes, los ojos verdes se endulzaron, las pupilas se dilataron y volvió a tomarle la mano. Seguía en el alféizar de la ventana, pero ahora estaba luchando para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al frente… no iba a hacer absolutamente nada que ella no quisiera. Le tomó ahora de la mano que estaba cerca de él, pero el peso empezaba a ganar la batalla que se libraba en el alféizar. Amy notó esto a la vez que se debatía entre dejarlo entrar o no.

-Creo que… -entonces Sonic, sin premeditarlo, cayó de bruces en la cama de la chica, la que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana –que ya qué –respondió cuando sintió su fuerte cuerpo encima de ella… cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura y ceñirle el cuerpo con delicadeza para levantarla y sentarla.

-¿Estás bien, Amy? –preguntó preocupado, pero ella solo hizo el ademán de mover un poco la cabeza para garantizar que no estaba lastimada. Encontró un poco de sangre entre sus cobijas y la revisó rápidamente… con una mirada de escáner –no quiero que te lastimes…

-Estoy bien –respondió sujetándose un poco el estómago por el dolor de sus cólicos –pero no me acostumbro a estos cólicos –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –gracias de todas maneras… pero quiero saber ¿qué quieres aquí?

-Lo que quiero es saber si… -quiso formular aquello que lo atañía por dentro, pero no supo cómo. Suspiró por la pesadez y entonces dejó caer la cabeza a los almohadones en señal de rendición. Pues los sentimientos nunca fueron su fuerte, él era libre como el viento, y al hablar era rápido como sus pies, sin embargo, nunca se había visto en medio de algo similar –lo siento… -respondió vagamente, pero Amy se extrañó al escuchar esas palabras –lo siento si te estoy haciendo creer que… -le era difícil admitirse a sí mismo que tal vez Shadow, sólo tal vez, tenía la razón, por eso no lo podía decir –si te estoy haciendo creer que sólo me importas en el estado en el que te encuentras.

Amy no entendió del todo lo que le estaba diciendo Sonic. Arqueó una ceja y lo vio a los ojos.

-¿Menstruosa? –preguntó, pero Sonic abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrojó increíblemente al saber esa información… cuánto no podrían hacer en ese momento y sin correr riesgos… se libró de aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos y entonces se enfocó en lo que quería seguir diciendo.

-No –formuló apenas y con mucha fuerza… era cierto, se veía más pálida que antes y su mirada delataba que podía cambiar de humor en cualquier momento –me refiero a tu memoria perdida… -dijo con poca fuerza –me refiero a que… ¿crees poder recordar algunos trazos de tu vida antes del accidente?

Ella se extrañó completamente y entonces recordó de súbito todas las imágenes en blanco y negro que cruzaban por su mente de manera esporádica, pero esas imágenes las mantenía en secreto y las veía muy cerca cuando… cuando se encontraba en ese estado doloroso para su cabeza. Calló de inmediato y volteó a verlo.

-No… no recuerdo mucho –confesó de súbito –si recordara algo, te lo diría.

Se acercaron poco a poco mientras unían sus frentes la una enfrente de la otra para sostenerse a sí mismos a cierta altura. El corazón de Amy volvió a latir con fuerza… Sonic no podía frenar lo que sentía retumbarle adentro del pecho, pues parecía un coro de militares el que recorría cada vena de su cuerpo. Aquel beso robado, aquella sensación fugaz en sus labios pasó a acelerar todo en su sistema cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la escuchaba cerca, cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, aunque fuera el mero contacto de la piel el que explotaba dentro de él. Su respiración pasó a tensarse, a alocarse más cuando vio debajo de su rostro una pequeña línea que cruzaba por la mitad de su pecho ahora abundante… ¿cuándo fue que Amy pasó a crecer tanto?

-Podría besarte –susurró por lo bajo él mientras la tomaba de las manos –si eso es lo que quieres –pasó a completar, la bella rosa lo vio a los ojos, notando que él sentía el mismo movimiento dentro de su pecho cuando la veía, notando que tal vez aquel redoble de tambores era… normal.

-¿Besarme? –preguntó sin conocer el significado de la palabra. Respiró con un poco de fuerza mientras acariciaba la cara de Sonic y le movía las púas que amenazaban con desacomodarse.

-Cierto… no recuerdas demasiadas palabras –musitó y entonces se alejó un poco –Amy… quiero que sepas que no haré nada que tú no quieras –le acarició la cabeza.

Ella tomó la mano del chico y entonces la llevó poco a poco hacia su pecho, haciéndolo sonrojar más, como la primera vez que ella hizo eso, la primera vez que lo obligó a tocarla.

-¿Sientes eso? –preguntó con inocencia. Él, con el bochorno en el rostro, intentó alejar la mano sin saber a qué se refería ella -¿sientes cómo late?

Entendió todo en el acto, sonrojó por saber que en efecto sintió algo pequeño debajo de tantos músculos y tantos tejidos, algo que se movía con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para traspasar todo su ser. Tomó la mano de la eriza y entonces hizo exactamente lo mismo: la llevó hacia el área de su corazón y la pegó con fuerza a su piel.

-Espero lo sientas, y sepas que esto sólo me ocurre cuando te miro –empezó a musitar con un poco de vergüenza al hablar de sus sentimientos. La voz se hizo un poco más audible –cuando te pienso, cuando te veo… y sobretodo: cuando pienso que eres la única chica para mí, y yo ser el único chico para ti.

Las palabras de Sonic sobresaltaron a la chica de inmediato, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Se rindió cuando lo miró:

Ojos verdes tan sinceros y transparentes como el mismo mar; una sonrisa tan genuina y tan hermosa que podía derrumbar a cualquiera y unas manos tan fuertemente unidas a su pecho que creía que en algún punto se fusionarían con la que estaba tocándolo de inmediato.

Era lindo, era dulce… y ella seguía sintiéndose algo ingenua dentro de su corazón; pero eso no implicaba que dejara de sentir las mismas chispas que sentía cuando él la miraba, cuando estaba cerca… hiperventiló en el instante y su sonrojo se elevó a tal nivel que ya no parecía una estatua pálida como en un inicio, había adquirido algo de color. Sonic lo notó y entonces retiró su mano sin dejar de soltarla. Sonrió de inmediato y le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras pensaba en cómo se sentía estando a su lado.

Definitivamente era más dulce que Shadow… era una persona cuya timidez movía mareas, cuya sonrisa era capaz de despertar sus más escondidos sentimientos; la mirada tímida endulzaba sus facciones cuando buscaba aquello que nadie más podía ver, y sin embargo, era el pan de cada día para él: él buscaba a una Amy sincera, una Amy como la que tenía enfrente.

Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y sin pensarlo, le dio un beso que se propagó un poco más que el primero que le había dado en aquel bosque, pues éste adquirió un poco de movimiento, sin volverse un fuego intenso y desesperado por más, pero con un sutil mensaje dentro de él:

TE AMO.

La eriza captó el mensaje y entonces decidió seguir con el beso, confirmando las palabras que le había dicho sin esbozar sonido alguno… algo dentro de ella sabía perfectamente que un alma perdida se encontraba vagando en sus bocas, que algo en definitiva buscaba escapar de ellos…

Ese algo… Sonic dejó salir ese algo en cuanto la abrazó y la ciñó más hacia él, y sin perder la ternura, la tomó por el cuello con las manos y le acarició todo el cuero cabelludo mientras la alzaba y la sentaba en sus piernas. Cuando el beso terminó, se miraron a los ojos con un pequeño rubor que se hizo cada vez más grande entre los dos.

Amy se levantó y empezó a caminar por su cuarto con la mirada perdida en el techo. Sonic se levantó y decidió salir a por la ventana.

-Lo siento… me precipité –dijo con la voz quebrándose un poco al verla vagar indecisa por todo el lugar.

-No… -respondió ella y se acercó corriendo a él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y abrazarlo por el cuello. Sonrió con fuerza y le besó la mejilla –quiero cambiarme e ir por ese helado –respondió alegre y un poco tierna. Sonic sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Te espero –dijo tiernamente mientras la volvía a besar en la frente con ternura –te quiero –dijo con un leve atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas. Ella rió un poco.

-Espera afuera –guiñó el ojo y cerró la cortina para cambiarse a un conjunto. Se bañó y vistió con un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una playera blanca que dejaba ver su amplio pecho con un corte ceñido… no tenía concepción de moral real por su pérdida de memoria… sólo se sintió cómoda y salió por la puerta para verlo con una rosa entre las manos… una rosa blanca que la hizo sonrojar en cuanto la vio.

Algo se le hizo muy familiar en esa rosa blanca… algo que empezó a mover sus fibras internas, algo que… sacudió su cerebro y se transformó en otro dolor punzante de cabeza que la empezó a matar ligeramente.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y cayó al suelo sujetándose el cráneo con fuerza y ahora gritando con fuerza… en su vida, en sus sueños, afuera de la oscuridad, en la luz del sol, lo podía sentir cruzar por su pelo, lo sentía cruzar por su cabeza. Lagrimeó un poco y entonces Sonic ya estaba a su lado intentando hacer que recuperara el control.

-¡Amy! –gritó mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Vio la rosa blanca entre sus manos… recordó aquel día en el que le había dado una similar… el día en el que le dijo que nunca la dejaría, que nunca la abandonaría…

"…Entonces… está recordando…" pensó Sonic de inmediato y la sostuvo contra él mientras la veía calmarse poco a poco "Estás bien, Amy… solo estás recordando" se dijo a sí mismo y entonces la abrazó más hacia él.

Amy salió de su trance y entonces lo vio todo… algo la empujaba a abalanzarse hacia el chico que la estaba cargando entre brazos… ¿Qué la estaba cargando? ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? No recordaba bien esa parte, sin embargo, tampoco entendía por qué quería tumbarlo entre sus abrazos.

Fingió despertar y entonces se talló los ojos, mirando a su alrededor con atención.

**OPCIÓN A) QUEDARSE AHÍ**

**OPCIÓN B) SALIR CORRIENDO AL BOSQUE**

* * *

**POCO A POCO VA SABIENDO UN POCO DE ELLA... ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? O MEJOR DICHO: ¿QUÉ QUIEREN QUE PASE? xD COMENTEN :3**


	10. OPCIÓN B: SALIR CORRIENDO AL BOSQUE

**POR UN VOTO GANÓ LA OPCIÓN B XD PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO -EXÁMENES Y PROYECTOS Y ME METÍ A APRENDER OTRO IDIOMA POR MI CUENTA- HE ESTADO MEDIO OCUPADA, Y POR AHÍ LEÍ UN COMENTARIO SOBRE EL AVANCE DE LA HISTORIA... Y ES CIERTO, ESTÁ TRILLADA CON ESO DEL ROMANCE, ASÍ QUE LE HE DADO UN GIRO DISTINTO A LOS PROTAGONISMOS Y A LOS HECHOS EN SÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE NO TODO ES BESOS Y ABRAZOS XD**

* * *

**OPCIÓN B) SALIR CORRIENDO AL BOSQUE**

Una sorpresa increíble albergó sus pensamientos cuando notó que algunas imágenes empezaron a aparecérsele como si ya las conociera… los manchones tenían forma, una forma nítida… aquella rosa blanca, blanca… y una sensación en su cuerpo tan familiar como lo eran sus brazos tomándola por el talle, pero sobre todo cuando sus manos se enredaban en su cuello y se llenaban de un calor agradable que no sabía describir.

Y por lo mismo de que no sabía describir las sensaciones producidas por la rosa blanca y por ese calor, fue que de manera violenta se quiso liberar de los brazos del erizo, quien la sujetaba con fuerte dulzura.

-¡Aléjate! –mascullaba entre dientes y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pues no podía discernir al quien que llevaba la rosa en su visión manchona y en blanco y negro -¡aléjate!

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Amy? –preguntó Sonic extrañado de la actitud de la eriza rosa, quien ahora tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas que manchaban su playera blanca. Sus rodillas pagaron el precio de haberse recostado en las piedras del suelo, dejándola raspada. La violencia se apoderó de sus pensamientos y la sujetó a su abdomen en una posición de sometimiento.

No fue suficiente.

Amy lo empujó al suelo aprovechando el hecho de que él estaba demasiado cerca tal vez, aquel movimiento lo dejó más que perplejo, y cuando pudo recobrar el conocimiento… la pequeña eriza ya no estaba a su lado, pues los pasos perturbados traducidos en huellas de tierra delataban su nuevo paradero: el bosque.

Estaba asustada… ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿por qué había visto todo eso? ¿qué había pasado en su mente para maltratar a quien le había prometido de manera silenciosa tanto amor? Corrió y corrió hasta donde sus piernas dieron y entonces se subió a una de las ramificaciones de un árbol, donde pudo empezar a jadear por el impacto de los hechos en cuestión. Jamás se sintió tan impotente, en especial confundida por el hecho de que al fin un recuerdo estaba latiendo para salir a flote.

"Si así se siente recordar, no quiero volver a hacerlo" dijo la pequeña mientras veía el cielo a través de la copa del árbol en el que estaba, por el cual la luz se colaba verdosa y tranquilizadora. En el suelo pudo ver una serie de flores de distintos colores, pero que en esencia alguna vez habían sido blancas… y otro golpe llegó a su cabeza, haciéndola sentir demasiado pesada y adolorida como para mantener el equilibrio en la rama.

Los quejidos iniciaron en una armonía imposible de ignorar y sus caderas empezaron a balancearse sobre aquella cama de hojas que tenía en ese tronco.

Cayó de espaldas desde el árbol y sintió que el aire se le salió en cuanto su columna impactó en el suelo y la dejó sin habla y con un dolor más poderoso del usual. Las lágrimas querían correr de nuevo, y no sabía cómo iba a explicárselo a alguien si es que la llegaban a encontrar en ese estado.

-Se nota que te encantan los problemas, Rose –murmulló una voz muy conocida para ella, y en cuanto volteó, vio al mismo erizo rojizo que había estado con ella en esa mañana...

"¡Ay no!" pensó inmediatamente mientras él le ayudaba a ponerse de pie "él de nuevo" dijo en voz baja y entonces le vio las facciones de cerca… para que el dolor renaciera en cuanto se fijó en que el color de los ojos de ese chico eran del tono del carmesí… un color inquietante y sombrío ante la vista de cualquiera… incluyendo la suya.

Creyó que veía cara a cara a la muerte cuando los penetrantes ojos de Shadow la miraron con fuerza y fijeza, no pensó antes que pudiera temerle tanto a él, no después de haber probado sus labios con dulzura, pero había algo, algo que la hacía sentir un dolor tan vivo como la vida cuando lo veía de frente, más aún después de haber sentido el hecho de recordar con todas sus fuerzas más vívidas.

Y entonces fue cuando las imágenes en blanco y negro acompañadas de jóvenes gemidos hicieron su notable presencia. Se tumbó nuevamente en el suelo y en su mente revivió algunos pasajes que jamás creyó posible… se encontraba en un lugar que se sentía frío, algunas partes brillaban como ligeras chispas moteadas y brillantes, y ahí se encontraba ella quien miraba de frente a un algo tan imponente como lo es la sensación de haberlo perdido todo, algo que la hacía hundirse en la tristeza la volvió a atacar como si se tratara de… de un cuchillo que buscaba cortarle todas las venas del cuerpo.

-¡Tranquilízate, Rose! –pidió Shadow mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la muñeca, pero no era una fuerza cuidadosa y tímida como la de Sonic, sino una fuerza imponente y dictatorial, una que pocas veces se presentaba cuando ella tenía que asumir el mando de su propia vida, y fue por eso que ella se asustó aún más.

Las pupilas se le achicaron y retrocedió lentamente con un par de pasos hasta que al fin se vio seriamente alejada de él, sin embargo, Shadow no se extrañó ni mucho menos, sino que se quedó de pie en ese lugar, mirándola con decisión y esbozando un ceño fruncido que delataba lo obvio.

-Me estás recordando, ¿cierto? –preguntó con recelo, pero ella tragó con fuerza y decidió salir huyendo sin decir palabra alguna, dejando algunos destellos de sus lágrimas volar en el camino.

"Debo evitar que se rompa" pensó Shadow al verla tan frágil e indefensa contra sus pensamientos, sabía que ella acabaría por matarse si no era vigilada, por lo mismo, decidió seguirla corriendo evitando que ella lo supiera.

Amy llegó nuevamente a aquel lago que había atestiguado muchas cosas para meter sus pies y dejar que sus pensamientos fueran diluidos con el agua fría que le recorría todos y cada uno de los dedos. Tomó un poco de agua y se empapó el rostro, pues lo tenía caliente por tanto haber huido, sí, huido, porque reconoció claramente que lo que hizo fue un acto tan cobarde como el de aquel erizo verde en aquella noche en la que le prometió a Sonic el no volver a alejarse así por las noches.

Se recostó en el pasto y pensó que todo lo que estaba pasando era una serie de vórtices y hechos meramente rápidos y crudos para ella, pues no creyó nunca el verse en una situación en la que las personas que tanto la hacían sentir así de bien… fueran a asustarla. La idea le pegó fuerte en el corazón y entonces se enrolló con sus piernas para sujetarse de manera en la que no fuera a perder todas sus partes, intentaba mantenerse unida.

Shadow la vigilaba de lejos, no quería que algo malo le pasara sin su vigilancia, pero a la vez pensó que aquello era un acto meramente exagerado de su parte, pues al parecer y sin su ayuda… no había muerto, pero parecía en plena agonía, porque a pesar de que Amy no pensara que se escucharan sus sollozos, éstos resonaban en todas partes e incluso taladraban los oídos de Shadow, quien empezó a sentir empatía por la pequeña rosa… perder sus recuerdos, él sabía lo que era eso, sabía la duda que aquello le generaba, sin embargo, había aprendido a superar y dejar ir para poder progresar… a duras penas pudo dejar a María atrás y continuar viviendo como ahora vivía. Se recargó en el árbol y se rindió en su espera de que la pequeña eriza dejara de llorar para quedarse dormido en su lugar.

Una linda conejita de color crema iba corriendo por la pradera mientras buscaba flores de diversos colores para una corona que estaba planeando hacer, una corona especial para sus amigos puesto que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Amy, cinco días… cinco días eran los que quedaban para celebrar a todo volumen que Amy cumpliría diecisiete años de edad y estaba emocionada, porque tal vez esos eventos la ayudarían a recobrar su memoria.

-¿Crees que le agrade la idea, Cheese? –preguntó Cream mientras le mostraba una rosa amarilla bien cuidada y brillante, casi salida de un criadero de rosas perfectas, el pequeño chao solo asintió y emitió sus sonidos comunes para señalar que pensaba que… que sí, que tal vez hasta le encantaría y que funcionaría para sus planes -¡eres muy optimista! –exclamó la niña mientras volteaba a todas partes para buscar más, hasta que vio un conjunto de pequeñas rosas blancas, rosas y azules a un lado del lago -¡vamos a por ellas! –corrió y entonces se percató de que no eran flores, pues el color chicle de la eriza aclaraba que no podía serlo, que ella no podía ser un lecho de rosas en ese momento -¡Amy! –exclamó e intentó levantarla con ayuda de Cheese, quien apenas y podía con el fuerte brazo de la eriza.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Amy cuando despertó de golpe de todo lo que había estado soñando, pues había tenido ensimismada una masa amorfa de sueños, recuerdos y realidades actuales que no podía discernir una de la otra… hasta que recordó aquellas chispas moteadas, blancas y brillantes sobre un fondo negro, frío y una figura difusa… que le regalaba una rosa blanca tan preciosa que jamás había podido creer que la hubiera olvidado con tanta belleza.

-¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí, Amy? –preguntó la pequeña Cream a su gran amiga, pero ésta volteó a verla de inmediato… ojos castaños claro, orejas crema con un californiano café en las puntas y un pelaje tan tierno que podía creer que era producto de sus sueños… era su mejor amiga la que estaba ahí ayudándola. Cuando la vio, sintió de inmediato una sensación de calor agradable, de calor casero y entonces fue que se percató de una cosa que tal vez ni en estado normal admitiría: en su casa siempre estaba sola.

**OPCIÓN A) IR CON CREAM**

**OPCIÓN B) ESCAPARSE**

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESO ESPERO n.n ELIJAN CON CUIDADO ;) AHORA ELLA TEME DE AMBOS**


End file.
